


Meant for Me

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Yagami Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cock Slut, Everyone is a whore, Except L he's too pure for this world, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, L is not a detective, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, Yagami Light is a stud, pregnant L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: Light and L were made for each other. The moment they meet, that becomes overwhelmingly apparent. Light is willing to change his free spirited ways and L opens his normally shy and awkward self up to Light and love in ways he thought he never could.Duty and tragedy separate them, however. Is the pull of a soulmate enough to usurp one's responsibilities? Can they sift their way through lies, plots against them, betrayal and an ocean to be together?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 160
Kudos: 54





	1. The Whore of To-Oh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a short break from my other wips for a little while. I may update them today, but I'll probably be slowing down on them a hair. Don't worry, I plan to finish them all!

It was college; everyone was a whore. Ok, not everyone. There were the very few who subscribed to a lifestyle of restraint. Light Yagami didn't understand that choice at all, however. Perhaps it was because he was an alpha stud who was known for his prowess throughout the local college system. More than a few Omega's had him punch their v-card, something he didn't mind at all. It wasn't cool to graduate college a complete virgin with zero experience in the bedroom. It was expected to get at least _some_ experience, otherwise it was a waste of student loans and time.

That's why one student in particular desperately needed Light’s help, but was too shy to really ask.  Well, not shy, not really. Too awkward, too preoccupied, too  socially inept, perhaps. He attended the sister school designated specifically for Omega's.  Segregation was for everyone's benefit, after all. Since the implementation of separating Omega’s from Alpha’s (Betas got to go wherever they wanted),  crimes against Omegas had dropped noticeably. It helped that every Omega was required to take a self defense class upon entering middle School.  They were encouraged to carry Alpha specific pepper spray,  which could knock a grown Alpha out but leave an Omega or Beta unharmed.

L took it one step further and just carried a gun. He had all the required permits and his campus was not weapon free. It couldn't be.  With all the Omega's gathered in one place, often times their heats would sync up with friends and the mass heat drove any Alpha within a five Mile radius insane. They'd had a few break ins, but no successful rapes or sexual assaults. The Alphas were subdued but unharmed as well.

Graduation was in two months for L and he'd never so much as kissed another person.  How was he supposed to go out into the world, find a mate, and start a family?  Some of his classmates already had mates for life,  donning bite marks like they were precious pearls upon their neck. He scratched his own neck, wondering what it might be like to bond with someone like that.

The longing he felt within was biological, instinctual, and L knew that. It drove him crazy to feel controlled by his body at times since he rather liked to think of himself as an intellectual who made his own decisions. And for the most part he did. He was already a rather successful student earning his degree in less than 4 years while also maintaining the top scores at his school. Light Yagami was the top student at the sister school, so L knew who he was. They'd met during award ceremonies a few times. Light was incredibly handsome and far out of L's league. But L wasn’t looking for a relationship, he was looking for experience. That was something Light could give in truck loads.

“I'll pay you _ handsomely,”  _ L tempted as he sat across from his best and only friend, Mello. 

The blond crossed his arms and sat back on his bench. It was a rather nice Spring afternoon and for all the wonders of eating lunch outside in the sunny warmth, Mello felt his mood decline. “It really would benefit you to do this yourself, you know.”

“Look, I'm going to have to do a lot of things myself if he accepts.  I just need you to break the ice.” L explained over his untouched salad. He wasn't sure why he always chose the healthiest lunch item he could find just to throw it away and eat cake. But it was what he did.

Mello rolled his eyes and snatched a cherry tomato from L's plate. “How much money are we talking?”

“ Enough to get that Coach bag you've been  ogling ,” L's smile was sly.

Mello knew he'd been played, “Ok fine.” Standing, Mello took his food tray and d ump ed his trash. With a deep breath,  he wondered how he'd beco me so weak. L followed right behind, his fresh, untouched salad disappearing into the waste bin.

“Thank you, Mello,” he said without looking Mello in the face. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Mello pulled out his cell phone and thought about the text he wanted to send Light. They'd fucked a few times by now, so Light would know who was texting him.  _ He's honestly a great lay, I can't even lie.  _

** Hey Light, it's Mello. I have a favor to ask. A friend of mine would like to hook up with you. He's clean. Virgin. Too shy to make the first move. Interested? **

Light's reply was quick, as expected.  ** Yeah. Is he hot? **

_ Uh,  _ Mello looked over at L, who was shredding his finger nails between his teeth.  ** He's unique. **

Light ** : Dark ** ** room sex it is. **

Mello laughed and even though L asked what was going on, Mello wouldn't say.  ** He's not that bad. Honestly he's attractive in his own way, just kind of awkward. Maybe a touch of undiagnosed autism going on? IDFK **

Light :  ** Have I met him before? **

Mello :  ** Yeah, actually. You both gave speeches at that  ** ** award ceremony for  ** ** brainiacs ** ** and nerds. **

Light:  ** Oh yeah! I remember him. He had a strange one letter name like S or D or something. **

Mello:  ** L **

Light:  ** Yeah! That's it. He's cute! I can't believe you said he was ugly. **

Mello:  ** I never said that… ** ** alright so if I give you his number will you call him? **

Light:  ** Yes. **

Mello:  ** Thanks. I owe you a blow job for this  ** 😉

Light didn't respond to that text, but L's phone buzzed with a text soon after Mello gave Light L's number.  “He's asking when a good time to call is. What do I say?”

_ You're fucking hopeless.  _ “You say a good time, nimrod.”

“Do I offer him money?”

“What!? Jesus, no! You'll insult him. He's not  a prostitute.  He's just…” Mello didn't want to call him a whore but if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck…  “Just don't offer him money. Gifts and dates are usually fine but don't make it seem like you're trying to pay for his services.”

“What kind of gifts?” L was clutching his phone with both hands, unable to reply just yet.

“I've known people to buy him watches, clothes,  cologne. Things like that. He's got expensive taste, but that shouldn't be an issue for you, Mr. Heir to the throne.”

“Oh, shut up,” L smirked.  Money couldn't buy social skills, so it wasn't everything. Clearly. “Alright I told him my classes end at 4 so that was a good time to call.”

“Was it painful?”

“ Incredibly,” L smiled. The two friends parted ways and walked back to their respective classes. L was bored to tears as professor Yamamoto lectured on historical literature. The guy was a moron. Whatever college gave  him a doctorate really needed to refund his money, in L’s opinion. 

L's phone buzzed, and he looked around before discreetly looking at the text. It was Light again.  ** I know you're in class right now, but I didn't know if you wanted to meet?  ** ** I'm actually on your side of town visiting my sister. There's a café by the school we could go to. **

L knew the place well. So well, in fact, that he often got his coffee for free with his daily strawberry cake.  ** Sounds great. I'll text you when I'm headed that way. **

Light:  ** Sounds good.  ** 😁

***

Always a rather punctual person and with nothing better to do, Light headed to the bakery early and sat at a window seat with a vanilla latte, enjoying the warm and sunny day just beyond the glass. He tried to remember everything about L that he could in their brief encounter , and two things stood out to him. First was the guy was clearly a genius. Probably the only person to rival Light’s own intelligence. Second was his smell.  Plenty of Omega's were attractive  and being an Alpha, an Omega in heat was hard to deny. But L had the most alluring scent he'd ever come across. It was intoxicating to the point that Light became dizzy and thought he might faint when L walked by on stage. That had never happened before or since, and Light was curious to find out whether or not  it was a fluke.

It wasn't long before he recognized the dark haired student from the award ceremony walking through the front door. Light watched him a moment before revealing his whereabouts within the café. He wanted to get an idea of who L was through his body language and how he interacted with others. His posture was bent forward and he stared down at the floor a lot, indicating a lack of confidence. He seemed unsure and uncomfortable, pulling out his phone to probably ask where Light was.

Deciding he'd had enough of watching L, Light stood and walked over, waving and smiling bright, “Hi there!”

“Oh, hi,” L said without smiling, scratching the back of his head. _God, he's stunning._

“Shall we?” Light gestured toward the table and L walked over, his scent filling Light’s nostrils as he walked by. Light found him just as intoxicating as before. He couldn't place the scent, it was like almond cookies or something sweet and homey. When L folded himself into the booth, hands atop his knees, Light almost laughed. _He’s kind of strange, isn't he?_

A server walked over, offering L a menu. He accepted it with quiet politeness, and Light was glad to see he at least wasn’t rude.  “ S trawberry cake and a regular coffee. Cream and extra sugar.”

The young man serving them nodded and left the table.  Light smiled at L again, clasped hands over the top of the table. “So, tell me about yourself.”

L tapped his knees with rolling fingers and searched the table for something to fiddle with. Sugar packets would have to do. As he stacked them, he spoke, “What would you like to know?”

Light was fascinated by L's out of place behavior but didn't say anything of it. “What's your major?”

“Political science,” he said without looking up.

“Oh, wow. Going to be a politician?”

“Sort of,” L mumbled, then his sugar packet tower collapsed and he frowned sadly at it.

_ Yeah, he's fucking adorable,  _ Light thought.  “What do you mean 'sort of'?”

L's coffee and cake arrived and he immediately perked up. Light cringed a bit as L opened and dumped _ seven  _ packs of sugar into his coffee. After taking his first sip, L looked up at Light for the first time since sitting down. “ I'm heir to the throne of  A kanastan . It's a small country East of here. Maybe you've heard of it.”

Light was shocked. Was he _ really _ about to fuck a prince?  An incredibly attractive _ virgin _ one at that?  _ Someone pinch me.  _ “Yes, I've heard of it. Known for its sweets. Beautiful country, I hear.”

L smiled a bit. “Yes,” he confirmed, “ I decided to get a public education where I'm not well known and will be left alone.  This seemed as good a place as any. After I graduate, I go back home and begin the process of learning my role as  eventual king.”

“That’s incredible! I guess it all seems very normal to you since you were born in it, huh?” 

“ Sort of. I know my life is very different. That's why I wanted this experience. Why I reached out to you,” L explained, starting to feel shy as he finally gave his cake some attention.

“Well, I'm hoping I can give you an experience to remember,” Light said, attempting to flirt just to realize L didn't get it. _Something isn't right about this guy, but he seems perfectly sweet and innocent. Is it rude to ask if someone has autism?_ “When are you wanting to do it? I'm free tonight.” Light hoped that didn't sound desperate, but he could hardly stand to sit across from L with the smell he was giving off. _He's not even in heat and I want to rip him to shreds. Damn._

“Oh,” L studied the table again, not expecting things to move so fast. “ Uh, yeah. Tonight works. My place or yours?”

“That depends. I have a roommate who will be home and is somewhat annoying.”

“I live alone, so, my place.”

Light nodded and shrugged. He’d had sex in bathrooms,  closets, cars, trains, planes and boats. He really did not care where it took place, although part of him was curious to see what L's place looked like.  He pictured it clean and neatly organized, lacking décor.


	2. First Touch, First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since NiaChase won't leave me alone about it, here's a second update in the same day lmao! 
> 
> Light and L get down to business!

Boy, was he wrong. It was a fucking wreck. Dirty laundry overflowing, clothes all over the floor. Everything needed to be dusted badly. Trash from L's last all nighter littered the coffee table. At least there were no dishes in the sink and it didn't smell. “Sorry, let me straighten up a bit,” L said as he began picking up his wrappers and empty chip bags. “I'm not used to company so I don't really worry about keeping the place tidy.”

“It's ok. Here, let me help you,” Light grabbed the empty soda cans and followed L into his kitchen. Light found it amusing what a wreck L was. They were definitely opposites in that department.

“Thanks,” L said flatly as he let down the lid on his kitchen trash can and turned giant silver eyes up to Light.

_ I want him so desperately, damn,  _ Light struggled to maintain control like never before.  It was all he could do not to shove L against the wall behind him and rip off his clothes.  “Can I touch you?” Normally Light didn't ask permission, but something told him he'd need to go slowly with L.

“Where?”

Light smiled and lifted his hand to grace black locks before cupping the side of L's face, thumb stroking sharp cheekbones. “Here.”

Aside from the occasional hug from a friend or pat on the back from his father,  L didn't get much affection. Now that he thought about it, his face had never been touched like this. Unsure how to respond, he just stood there and took in the warmth of that gentle hand. Light paused and began lifting his hand away, thinking L's stiffness meant he didn't like it. “Don’t stop,” L said, still unmoving. “I… like it.”

Light smiled and let his breath out, stepping closer to L. Lifting his other hand, he cupped L's face and leaned in, “Can I kiss you?” He whispered it, his warm breath overwhelming L.

Closing his eyes, L swallowed hard, “Y-yes.”

Light restrained himself, but barely.  The soft press of his lips to L's was electrifying, and it wasn't even a deep and passionate kiss! He could feel his entire body tingle with arousal and desire.  Wanting to push for more but knowing not to, he pulled away and smiled to see L's innocent eyes were still closed. “What do you think?”

Opening his eyes,  “ I really liked it. Can we do it again?”

Light laughed and kissed L again, pushing just a touch deeper, shaking with restraint. Kissing wasn’t normally a part of the deal.  Normally it was far more transactional, casual. He had rules for a reason. No getting attached. No getting emotionally involved. No sex with someone who's in a relationship . Those were the rules he lived by and he was successful because of it. Once kissing started, it didn't stop. It was intimate and sensual and had the potential to lead to bonding if they weren't careful.  His lips could easily stray from that mouth down that porcelain neck and bite into that scent gland.  He might be insanely attracted to L, but he didn't want to be his mate for life. Light was a free spirit; he had so much more fucking to do.

“Are you ready to take things into the bedroom?” Light asked, finding himself holding L against his body and breathing him in. _What is that delicious smell? Why can't I place it?_ L smelled the way his mother's kitchen did every Christmas when she baked her cookies and made him and his sister hot chocolate and they curled under a blanket by the fire and read books. L smelled like fond childhood memories, like home, like _love._

“Yes, I think so,” L was nervous but held it together. He led the way to the bedroom, where at least his bed was made and the sheets fresh.  That was mainly because he didn't actually s l eep in his bed much, but Light didn't need to know that.

Light turned L to him and kissed him again, then began unbuttoning his shirt. L began to tremble, and Light stopped, placing a hand on his arm. “ Are you alright?”

L couldn't look at him, “I'm so nervous.”

Light tilted that pointy chin up with his finger, “ I've got you. Everything is going to be ok.”

L sighed,  trying to believe Light. He found himself comforted as Light brought him in for a hug,  his scent casting a calm over L as he breathed it in. He knew bonded  pairs would produce pheromones that could calm, comfort, or excite their mate, but they weren't bonded .  It shouldn't have worked with them, but somehow it did. 

As L relaxed in Light's arms, Light let him go and resumed removing his clothes.  Once they were both fully naked, Light took L's hands and pulled him down onto the bed with him. “Lay back and relax. I'm going to take care of you.”

L nodded and tried to obey, but still found himself rather rigid.  Light placed his body over L's, and L hitched to feel Light's hard cock rubbing against his own.  “Oh, wow,” he breathed out, awkwardly reaching around Light, holding him loosely.  The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he could feel his slick pooling beneath him, soiling the sheets.

“Oh God, L. You smell so fucking good,” Light felt insane as the scent of L's slick filled the room.  Unable to contain himself any longer, he dipped between L's legs, parting them with his hands and pushing them forward. The slick glistened in the pale moonlight, and Light brought his face down into it, licking and sucking  L's weeping entrance. 

“Ha! Ah, ah, ha!” L threw his head back a s he became dizzy with the rush of hormones from the way Light licked and sucked him.  He felt like he almost couldn't take anymore when Light lifted his head and sat up . He laid there and panted, utterly boneless in his ecstasy. 

“Are you ready for me?” Light asked, the smell of sweet slick on his breath as he reached for the condom on the nightstand.

“Yes,” L moaned, squirming at the thought of that cock inside him.

“Ok,” Light whispered as he rolled the condom on and pushed inside that tight, hot, velvety hole of perfection.  Light trembled everywhere as he stilled over L, attempting to regain control of himself. The temptation to fuck L senseless and bite the shit out of his neck was nearly overwhelming.  With a deep breath and a sweet kiss, he began gliding in and out of L. 

L was producing so much slick that Light could feel it dripping onto his balls. He'd never fucked someone so wet before. It was hot as hell and the noises it made as it was squished between them with every thrust drove him even more mad. He just wanted to spend the entire night eating L's ass. Maybe one night he would.

“ Holy shit!” L announced as his eyes suddenly flew open and he came across his belly.

“Found your prostate,” Light smiled as he increased his thrusts, L completely relaxed and euphoric beneath him. He found it impossible to resist allowing his teeth to graze that precious gland, and he shook with effort not to bite down.  “You’re so perfect, L. My God,” he whispered into dark hair as he inhaled that wonderful scent. 

Increasing his thrusts as he felt his orgasm nearing, Light clutched onto L, breathing hard and fast as he felt his impulses take over. “Oh God I'm coming!” he shouted into the pillow as he spilled inside  the condom . Stilling his hips, he waited while his knot formed. Moving too much in that moment could hurt them both. Lifting his face, Light brushed sweat matted hair from L's face. “Well? Was it everything you thought it would be? ”

“It was better. Thank you,” L smiled. L had expected it to hurt, but it hadn’t.  It only felt amazing the entire time. Everything Light did felt like heaven to him. He wondered why he waited so long to do this. 

“We may be stuck like this a while,” Light sighed apologetically.

“ I really don't mind,” L said. He hadn't wanted it to end anyway. 

“I realize this was supposed to be a casual thing,” Light started to say, but stopped, unsure how to continue. “I don't know if you're even interested, but, I would really like to be with you. I've never met anyone like you before.  This is the first time I've wanted a relationship…”

L's smile grew, “Really?” He had a hard time believing this wasn't a joke, but as far as he could tell, Light was sincere. “I would love that.”

“Oh thank God,” Light let his head fall to L's chest as he laughed at himself. Lifting it up again he said, “ I was so afraid you'd say no.”

_ He was afraid I’d say no? Does he know how hot he is?  _ “ Exclusive, right? We wouldn't sleep with anybody else?” L felt silly asking, but he needed to be sure.

“As long as I can have you I won't want anybody else.” Light blushed, “I'm going to be honest,  this is the best sex I've ever had.”

“Really?” L felt like he’d hardly contributed to the sex at all.  How it was the best he’d ever had was beyond L.

“Yes. I have to confess, your scent is intoxicating to me. I've never come across someone like you. It's like I can't get enough. I can’t get close enough, can't breathe you in enough, can't taste enough of you. It drives me insane.”

“Oh,” L had heard of Alpha’s and Omega’s occasionally having intense chemistry like this, almost like they were perfectly designed for compatibility. He never thought he would experience it, however. It was pretty rare. “I feel a similar way about you. Somehow, just your scent and the way you hold me eases my anxiety and stress. I need you for finals, that's for sure.”

They both laughed at L's joke and Light found himself finally softening.  Pulling out gently, he rolled the condom off and got up to throw it away in the bathroom garbage. “Why don't we order delivery? I'm famished.”

“Excellent idea,” L said from the bed.

They cleaned up and ordered Chinese from Light's favorite place. Coincidentally, it was L's favorite as well. They enjoyed their meal as they laughed and got to know each other. After a second round of mind blowing sex, Light fell asleep next to L. He never stayed the night with anyone, ever. He also never committed to relationships. It seemed he was breaking all his rules tonight.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light takes L on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to post several chapters because someone may or may not be bugging me. lmao

Mello squealed with delight over learning that Light and L were now exclusive. News travels fast, disappointment and jealousy faster. Many Omega's at the college were pissed that L had taken away their fuck buddy. One girl in particular was rather nasty about it. She approached L while he ate his lunch with Mello. Looming over him, she crossed her arms. “Heard you and Light Yagami were a thing now?”

L looked up, “Yes…”

“What's it like dating the college _ whore?  _ Everybody’s been with him. Hope he wraps that thing of his twice. Who knows what kind of diseases he’ll give you.”

“ Only what he's gotten from you, I'm sure,” L said, standing. “I'm not a violent guy by nature, but if you ever bad mouth my boyfriend again I'll beat the shit out of you.”

He was so dead pan, so calm that it was unnerving. The girl uncrossed her arms and backed away, leaving quickly without another word. When L sat back down, Mello was slack jawed in shock. “Holy shit, L. Remind me to never get between you and your man.”

L smiled as he picked at his salad. “I don't worry about you, Mello.  You're a good guy. You would never hurt me like that.” 

Mello chuckled as the figure of speech went right over his friend’s head. It was nice to hear what L honestly thought of him, however.  “You’re a good friend, L.”

L smiled, “We should get back to class,” he said as he grabbed his tray. Mello followed him, parting ways as usual in the hallway. L pulled his phone from his pocket and read the texts from Light over again.  ** Can't wait to see you tonight. It's only been a few hours and already I miss you. **

“I miss you too,” L mumbled with a smile. He couldn't wait for class to be over so he could get home and wait for Light to pick him up. Light had said they needed to go on a proper date, that so far they'd done it all backwards. L didn't really care about all that. He just wanted to be in Light's arms again.

Their first date would turn out to be a picnic at the park under the stars. It was sweet and romantic. Light had chosen a place under a large old tree in the grass and spread a soft quilt over it. He'd packed sandwiches and homemade strawberry shortcake and a cheap bottle of wine.  Light was a broke college kid and couldn't afford to bring L to fancy restaurants. But L _ could.  _ “Light, would it be ok for me to take _ you _ out on our next date?”

It was an unusual request. It wasn't unheard of for Omega's to court their Alpha’s, but for the most part the Alpha planned and paid for dates. It was his way of showing L that he was capable of taking care of an Omega, that he could provide for all his mates needs. Typically, once they started a family, the Omega raised the children and the Alpha provided.  Many Omega's worked from home or in industries they could bring their children with them, however. It was very rare that a mated pair didn't have children, and almost never did an Alpha stay home while the Omega provided.

Light looked at L and smiled, “Of course.”

“ What if I took you to La Blanc?”

Light looked surprised, “That place is impossible to get into. And insanely expensive.”  _ And fucking delicious from what I hear. _

“You forget I'm a prince,” L teased, “I can get us in.  Please don't ever worry about money, Light. It's no object.”

_ Oh shit. Of course he's wealthy. Why didn’t that occur to me before?  _ Light set down his  wine glass and leaned over the blanket to kiss L. “How did I ever get so lucky?”

L hummed but didn't answer. He was the lucky one in this scenario for sure. Light was an absolute babe and incredible in bed. He'd already showed L so many different positions. His mind was still swirling. Sex aside, the guy was brilliant. Not just book smart, either. He was intelligent all around, an amazing artist, and talented athlete. L wondered if there was anything Light couldn't do.

They were both tipsy off the cheap wine when Light crawled over to L across the quilt and smeared whipped cream over his cheek and across his lips. Grin wide with mischief, he licked a long stripe across L's face. “God, you taste so good.”  Unable to control himself, Light cupped L's face with both hands and smashed their mouths together. A whimper escaped L as he relaxed into the kiss,  parting his lips when Light's tongue demanded entry.  He didn't care that Light’s thumb was smearing the whipped cream on his face, or that he felt sticky.  All he could do was relish in the drunken kiss, the taste of strawberries and alcohol  invading his mouth. In a daring moment of  bravery, L closed his mouth around that seeking tongue and sucked. Light groaned and pushed forward, toppling L over so his head was in the grass.

Light pulled away, panting, “I need you,” he said as he fumbled with L's pants, yanking them halfway down his thighs before folding his legs up. Undoing his own pants just enough for his hard cock to pop out, Light slid himself inside that warm, soaking wet place he loved so much.  “The things you do to me,” he growled low, eyes closed as he dipped his fingers into the seeping slick between them and brought his fingers to his mouth. He groaned as he sucked on his fingers, and L watched in hot fascination, his own cock twitching at the sight.

“Please fuck me,” L begged, unable to stand how still  and painfully slow Light had become. 

Light grinned like the devil, eyes shining as he pulled L's thighs flush against his lap and began pounding into him with abandon. L clutched the grass and dirt beneath his fingers, screaming and crying in rapturous  glory as Light abused his prostate. “I'm, I'm!” L couldn't even give proper warning before he came in an arch above his stomach,  simultaneously gushing with slick. Light thought he’d go insane from the smell, sound, and feel of it as he fucked into that perfect porcelain body.

“I'm close! L, squeeze my balls!” He cried out, and L clumsily reached around and found the soaking wet sack,  squeezing and rolling it between his dirty fingers. “Ah! Yes!” Light cried as he frantically slammed inside L, his orgasm smashing through him  with relentless power and shocking intensity.  “Oh, oh, oh  _ God _ _ ,”  _ Light huffed as his knot formed.  Calming down, he pulled L's pants the rest of the way off so he could relax his legs. “We forgot a condom.”

“Oh shit,” L said. “I can just get a morning after pill tomorrow. It's fine.”

“ Ok,” Light leaned down into the mess of a man below him and kissed those sweet lips.  “Would you like to stay at my place tonight? My roommate is out of town.”

“I would love to,” L smiled.  They kissed sweetly, slowly, savoring each other until Light’s knot subsided and he was able to slip out. The mess it left on the quilt was unbelievable. “You could just about fill a pool, L.”

L blushed, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. It's fucking _ hot.” _

L's smile grew as Light helped him to his feet.  As he cleaned himself off the best he could, he remarked on how much he learned in his short time being with Light. Being described as hot was never something he thought he'd hear.  Clothes righted and picnic cleaned up, the two made their way back to Light's car. Their night was far from over, and if Light had his way, there would be very little sleeping.


	4. Unstoppable Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light are faced with a devastating truth

L a Blanc was everything Light imagined it would be. From the stunning décor and overall ambiance, to the menu where every item seemed divine. L ordered an expensive French wine, insisting they try the squid ink and duck appetizers.  “I'm not sophisticated enough to eat here,” Light smiled as the wine was poured for them.

“ Nonsense. You're more sophisticated than most of the people here, I assure you.” L raised his glass to a toast and met Light’s ac ro ss the table. “To us .”

“To us.” Light sipped and savored the expensive wine. “You can take me out any time,” he said as he looked at his wine glass and then to L.

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,” L said. Blushing slightly, he  continued, “ I would love to take you shopping sometime, if you think you might enjoy that.”

“I would _ love _ that,” Light beamed across the table. He'd certainly won the lottery with his boyfriend. And honestly, he could use a new wardrobe.  He only had a few nice outfits and the soles of his shoes were wearing thin. “The mall will still be open after dinner, if you want to go tonight.”

“Sure,” L smiled.  Their appetizers arrived and despite the strange sounding ingredients, they smelled absolutely delicious.  They tasted _ amazing  _ as well.  It seemed to Light that L had quite the palate. “I should've let you pick out my entrée,” Light joked.

“I don't think you can go wrong with a porterhouse,” L laughed under his breath. He loved that Light wasn’t afraid to order something expensive. They both seemed to be settling in comfortably with each other over the weeks.

Their entrees arrived hot and perfect in every way. Light had never eaten something so tender and delicious in his life.  Dessert was tiramisu  and a chocolate mousse cup with hazelnuts.  Light didn't usually indulge in a lot of sweets but he had to admit it was divine. “Do you still want to shop or are you too full?” L asked as he paid the bill.

“I think it would be good to walk off some of those calories,”  Light grinned as he reclined in his seat, stomach ready to burst.

L smiled silently as he watched Light stretch back.  The man was truly stunning to behold no matter what he was doing.  There was something about him that put L at ease and pulled him out of his shy and awkward shell.  He felt there was a lot Light could teach him, and for the first time in his life L felt safe out in the world. So much so that he'd started leaving his gun at home.

They walked the mall hand in hand, the place practically devoid of crowds due to how late it was. The atmosphere was honestly perfect. It felt like a private shopping trip just for them. Light would've been content simply getting a new pair of leather boots, but L insisted on a new cologne that smelled _amazing_ on Light. He also bought him a new Polo shirt and slacks. “One more thing,” L grinned mischievously as he wandered over to the intimates. Picking up a soft, black thong, L cast a sexy stare Light’s way. “Would you wear this if I bought it for you?”

Light set down the shopping bags they'd already collected and stepped into L's space. With one hand on the thong and the other tilting L's chin, he placed a series of small kisses from L's lips to his neck. L shivered and clutched at Light's shirt as his teeth grazed his scent gland.  “I would wear it if you promised to take it off with your teeth so I could fuck you,” he whispered into L's ear.

L hitched and knew he was going to ruin his pants with slick if they didn't stop and calm down. “D-deal,” L panted, trying to regain control of himself. “Let's get out of here.”

Light stepped back and picked the bags back up, satisfied at how disheveled L now seemed.  They purchased their garmet and wasted no time hurrying back to L's place to have a little fun.  L was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor when Light stepped out of the bathroom wearing his robe. He stepped forward as though he were a model on a cat walk as he undid the sash. L giggled and squirmed a bit.  The robe slid to the floor and L couldn't believe how insanely _ hot _ his boyfriend looked in that little black thong. It was hardly enough material to cover his raging erection, balls, and pubes, but somehow it looked more enticing than comical. Light slid over gracefully to L and turned around, showing off his toned and glorious ass. L reached out to touch him but Light swatted him away, “Teeth only, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” L decided to sit on his hands since the temptation to touch was so great. Light bent over and shook his perfect ass in L's face, then squatted in his lap. L moaned as Light began rubbing and grinding his ass against L's pants, teasing the hardening lump beneath it.

Standing up,  Light turned around again and stood on the bed, steadying himself with L's shoulders. Rubbing his crotch in L's face, he snickered as he teased his mate, “ I know you want it, don't you?”

L bit down on the crotch of the thong and pulled back,  but Light pulled away from him. “Not yet, my pet,” he said with a tsk.  Crouching down so he straddled L's lap, he wrapped his arms behind L's neck and kissed him passionately,  licking his lips a little as he pulled away. Light began riding L, and it was all L could do not to grab his ass and dig his finger nails into the firm flesh.

Stepping off the bed, Light said, “ You can take them off me now.”

L slid off the bed onto his knees and took the thong in his mouth and pulled downward. When Light's cock was free, he couldn't help himself and swirled his tongue around the tip teasingly before engulfing it. Light moaned above him, fingers tangling in dark hair as L's head slid up and down, his shaft moving fluidly in and out of that beautiful mouth. “Oh,  _ God  _ L. As hot as this is, I don't want to come in your mouth,” he said as he gently pulled away.

L stood, “Alright then,” he smiled as he kissed Light and began to undress. Light couldn't keep his hands to himself as white skin made its appearance. He kissed L's  shoulders as he held him close, breathing him in and desperate to bite down.

They found themselves back in the bed, L beneath Light and legs spread, begging him to enter. Light fingered and teased that wet, sacred place, pressing his prostate and enjoying the groans and twisting of L's face. Stretching wasn’t necessary for most Omega's because their slick naturally aided in relaxing their muscles and allowing for easy entry. L produced enough slick to relax an entire body. It was just fun to tease his little Omega and watch his body writhe in desperation for Light's cock.

Finally,  _ finally  _ Light wrapped the condom on and slid his throbbing,  aching erection inside that hot body and began thrusting. Slick was everywhere. It was on both their thighs,  dripping all over the bed. “Damn, baby. It's like there's more every time.”

“I think maybe my heat is coming,” L whispered, hardly able to talk.

“Oh,” the thought of L in heat was hot, and Light felt he might come just from thinking of it.  _ Not yet. I just got in him!  _ “I don't know if I'll be able to resist marking you while you're in heat, L.”

That was definitely a problem.  _ He has to.  _ L's thoughts were  disjointed , “Let's worry about that later,” he moaned, forgetting about it completely as he felt his climax wash over him.

Light just chuckled a bit at how unable L was to think as he fucked into him fast and hard, his pace becoming erratic as his own climax built. He came with a scream as his hips stuttered and his knot formed.  Sweaty and breathless, he looked down at L. “I do want that with you, L. I want you for  _ life.  _ What do you say? Be my mate?”

L didn't mean for his eyes to widen and fill with tears as a look of horror overcame him. He quickly covered his face, wanting to run and hide, but was instead stuck beneath Light. Light asked what was wrong, horrified L didn't feel the same. Finally, L took a deep breath and uncovered his face, “I want to.  Desperately. But…” he turned his head, “I _ can't.” _

“What do you mean you  _ can't _ ?”

“ In my country I'm bound by certain laws. I  _ must _ take a mate who is a natural born citizen of  Akanastan ,” L sniffled, the tears streaming now, “I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you!”

Light was shocked. Not just by the news that they're relationship was doomed but also by the confession of love.  “I love you too, L. There's got to be a way around it.” Light leaned down and kissed L's tear stained face.

“There isn't one short of me abdicating my throne . Light, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen.”

“I did,” Light confessed. “I knew from the moment you walked into that Café that I would fall for you.”

“You did?”

“Yes.” Light stroked that soft black hair, “And I'll never regret this no matter what happens.”

Light held his lover as he cried, and when he felt himself soften he didn't dare move.  Everything else could wait. Right now he and L were facing a devastating truth and there was nothing to do but ho ld each other and sob. They'd make love until the sun came up and spend all day in bed. Light would lie awake and watch L sleep, troubled by the news that they'd be separated. “I want you forever,” he whispered.  _ We’ll find a way. _


	5. In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes into heat

Even though they both knew their love affair would come to an end, Light moved what little he had to L's place. It would be another month until graduation, and they had agreed to live together until the end of the Summer, when they both went their separate ways. There was an air of sadness and dread, but they didn't allow it to consume them. Both of them truly believed it would be temporary. It had to be. Being in nonstop close proximity had pushed L into an early heat , and they'd been inseparable since. “I love you,” Light whispered as he moved inside L slowly, savoring every moment. The smell overwhelmed him, and even L's sweat tasted sweet as he licked across L's collarbone.

“I love you too,” L breathed, fingers tangled in auburn hair. His sex drive was so high that neither he nor Light had hardly had anything to eat or drink since it started. Getting away from L was nearly impossible, and honestly Light was loving it.

“The hardest part about you leaving is knowing that your scent will fade,” Light whispered. “I dread it.”

“When I'm crowned, I'll petition for a law change,” L said. “It’ll take some time, but I can't bare to be without you. ” 

“Do you really think you can change the law?” Light seemed to brighten.

“I think so. I will never stop trying . I love you too much to let you go.” L cupped Light's face and kissed him. “I want you to mark me, Light.”

Light nearly stopped thrusting  altogether.  “Are you sure? Once we do this it can't be undone, L.” 

“I'm sure. It'll be our promise to each other that we’ll never give up,” L whispered, tears in his eyes.

“I'm not going to do it where others can see, ok? ” There were a couple places an Alpha could mark his mate besides the neck, though it was uncommon. Usually the marks were worn with pride and to let others know they were taken. 

“Ok,” L whispered, sliding his hands down Light's perfect body. He couldn't get enough of him.

Light gently pulled out of L and even though L frowned at the loss of such wonderful fullness inside him,  he groaned as Light nuzzled his inner thigh. Instinctually, Light licked the area a few times, his salivary glands producing an extra hormone that would act as a slight anesthetic so the bite didn't hurt as bad and healed faster.  Placing his open mouth on L's inner thigh,  his teeth marked the spot gently. Light pulled away and inspected it, deciding it was precisely where he wanted it. La y ing back down on his belly, Light held L's leg wi th both hands as he bit down hard, the taste of sweet, iron filled blood flooding his mouth. 

It didn't hurt in the way L expected. It hurt, but it wasn't horrible pain. Light’s  licks and kisses worked to soothe the area well and kept the blood from gushing onto the sheets and making a mess.  Tasting L's blood would bond L ight to him as much as the bite bonded  L to  Light .

Sitting up, he leaned  over L, the smell of blood still on his breath, “I want you to mark me,” he whispered.

L couldn't have felt more honored than in that moment. It wasn’t uncommon for an Alpha to bare the mark of his Omega, but it was a sign of committed monogamy. An Alpha could, in theory, mark as many Omega's as he wanted. But if his Omega marked him, they were bound together and the Alpha could no longer take other mates. L nodded and Light slid back inside him as he bared his neck for L. L took his time, licking and kissing the gland that lay just beneath the skin. Light moaned, nearing climax as L prepared the spot. The moment L bit down, Light climaxed and laughed, not expecting L's bite to send him over the edge like that. As his knot grew, L cared for the wound he caused, licking and sucking it until it stopped bleeding. “I love you, Light,” L whispered, nuzzling his hair.

“I love you too,” Light murmured into the pillow, utterly spent. Lifting himself, he kissed L, the taste of their blood mixing together. “ We need to eat, L. And sleep.”

“Agreed,” L said, fingers tracing the bruising bite. “I can't believe we actually did it. I would be in such deep shit if my father found out,” he giggled.

“Well too bad,” Light smiled, “ You're mine now so he's going to have to just get over it.”

L simply laughed, finding himself unable to fully comprehend how much his Alpha loved him.  “Once we’re together in  Akanastan , let's start a family, ok? I don't want to wait.”

“Alright. I'll give you an heir to the throne. I'll give you several heirs,”  Light grinned as he kissed L and wiggled his hips. He was softening, and ready to slide out so he could get something to eat and drink.

Placing a hand on his flat stomach, L found he looked forward to starting a family with Light more than he ever had before. Maybe it was his heat or perhaps it was the fact that they were freshly mated.  Whatever the cause, L couldn't wait to be carrying Light’s pups.  Ruling  Akanastan might be his birthright, but having Light’s children felt like destiny.

***

T hree months later Light found himself kissing L endlessly at the airport terminal, not wanting to let his lover go. Nothing about this was ok. Light knew he'd never be the same again. There was no getting over L, no going back to how things were before. He just hoped that going home to his family in Japan brought him some comfort. “I love you,” Light confessed as he heard the final boarding announcement for L.

Tears rimmed silver eyes, “Take that back,” he whispered.

“I can't,” Light laughed, stroking his fingers through black hair.

“ I love you too. This sucks.”

Light squeezed L to his chest and breathed him in, “Yes, it does suck.”

They kissed one last time and L finally pulled away before he missed his flight. Light didn't stop staring at him until he disappeared  o nto the plane. It was all he could do not to race down the hallway and beg L to stay. That move would probably end in an arrest anyway. Instead he found the airport bar and drank himself into a stupor.

His flight to Japan would prove to be lonely and painful. He didn't expect to fall apart in his mother's arms the moment he saw her, but that's exactly what he did.  “Oh, my dear boy. What is it?”

Light would wind up telling her everything.  Sachiko  Yagami was the best listener, best advice giver, most loving mother. She would put her son back together because that's what mother's did when their son’s were heart broken.


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's is in for a wild ride

L had similar trouble when he arrived home to his large, empty mansion.  He'd requested to be left alone, crying on the bed as he clutched Light's shirt. How was he going to be king when he couldn't get his act together?  What a miserable failure he was. At least he had Mello and his father  Quillish . Mello would be flying in next week, and it couldn't happen soon enough. L needed his friend.

The next day, L awoke to a throbbing head ache and horrendous nausea. As he vomited into the toilet, he figured this was only expected after crying all night long like an idiot. “Wait. What's today?”  A bleary eyed L scrambled for his phone, pulling up the calendar. “Why haven't I gone into heat? I'm due…”  _ oh God. OH GOD.  _

L shot up from the floor and hit the buzzer on the wall. “Yes, your majesty?”

“ Alfred, I need a pregnancy test. Don't tell Dad. Or anyone.”

“Of course, sir.”  Alfred had been serving in the Royal household for thirty years. Nothing phased him.  This wasn't the first accidental pregnancy and it wouldn't be the last.

L paced his room, twisting his hands together frantically as he tried to decide what to do. Did he tell Light? He should definitely tell Light. Light deserved to know.  Oh _ God  _ he'd have to tell his dad.  _ Fuck.  _ The media would have a field day with this.  “I really fucked up,” L said to himself.

A knock at the door startled him and he raced to open it. “Alfred you're the best.”

“ Anytime, sir.”

L raced to the bathroom and ripped the plastic wrap off the stick and dipped the tip in the cup he had waiting. He watched it develop,  unable to hold still as he saw the little blue lines appear. “FUCK!” L screamed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He was _ pregnant.  _ _ This cannot be happening. _

The first thing L did after sliding to the bathroom floor was text Mello. His hands were shaking.  ** Dude I need you NOW. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. **

Mello:  ** Should I call you? What's going on? **

L:  ** No in case someone were to overhear. I don't know what to do, Mello. I really fucked up. **

Mello:  ** You're scaring me, man. **

L:  ** I'm pregnant.  ** L included a picture of his  test so Mello would know he wasn't joking around.

Mello: ** HOLY SHIT, L! Does Light know? I'm assuming it's his. **

L:  ** No, he doesn't and yes, it's his. I'm so scared Mel.  ** ** I have to tell my father. He's going to be so disappointed in me. **

Mello:  ** Stop that. Your father loves you and these things happen. I'm changing my flight to get to you ASAP. I don't want you going through this alone, brother. **

L burst into tears:  ** I love you, Mello. **

Mello: **I love you too. Standby for updated departure info.**

L debated on texting Light but decided against it. He couldn't handle more emotion right now. Pulling himself off the bathroom floor, L made his way to his bed. Throwing himself onto his bed, L curled up into the fetal position and sobbed, phone lost somewhere in the sheets. How was he going to explain this? No Omega _ever_ volunteered for an abortion. Often times they refused medically necessary ones and died as a result. The desire to have children was so strong in their nature that it could hardly be denied. So, short of a miscarriage, L was going to be a single parent in 9 months time.

Shakily he reached for his phone and dialed a number, “Dad? We need to talk.”

Quillish was a kind soul with a love for his people, his family, and most importantly, his son. So when L called him with such a strained fear in his voice, the old man dropped everything and ran to be with L. 

Opening the bedroom door and stepping inside,  Quillish walked over to the bed where L had fallen asleep. Every time he saw his son he remarked at how much he looked like his mother. She’d died giving him an heir to his throne and there wasn't a day he didn't miss her. “L?” He said as he gently rocked his son’s shoulder.

L woke up and shot up,  throwing his arms around his father. Bursting into tears, he said, “Oh, I've really screwed up!”

“ Calm down, my boy. There is nothing that's been done that can't be undone.”  Quillish said as he pulled L's arms from around him and sat next to him on the bed.

“ This cannot be undone,” L sniffed. “I'm pregnant.”

The shock of the news h i t the old man quite hard. He adjusted his glasses, twitched his mustache, and cleared his throat all at once. “I see.”

L held his face in his hands, bracing for the impact of a good scolding. Only, it never came. Looking up, L asked, “Do you have any questions? Are you going to yell at me?”

Quillish rolled his eyes, “L, when have I ever yelled at you?” The answer was _ never _ and both of them knew it. “ I do have questions but that can wait. You need to see a doctor. We need to meet with the PR team and see what they say about your public image. ”

“Alright,” L said in agreement. 

“Do you know who the father is?”  Quillish asked.

“I'm not a whore, dad. Of course I know. My boyfriend Light,” he paused, “ E x. Ex boyfriend.”

“Have you told him yet?”

“No.”

“Good. Let the PR team decide whether or not he should know.”

“Excuse me?” L was shocked by his father's suggestion. “I'm not letting some over paid marketing guy decide whether my child knows his father or not.”

“Oh, yes you are.  You do not get a say in this, L. This entire situation is proof that you cannot make adult decisions. If they say jump, you'll jump. Your image is critical, especially now. When you take the throne you'll need to have the support of the people. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” L mumbled, looking down.

“I love you son, and I'm here for you. I'm sure I'm going to adore my grandchild. This will  all turn out alright in the end.” With that,  Quillish stood and walked out, needing to make several phone calls.

L placed his hand over his flat belly and looked down at it. “I hope you look like _him,”_ L whispered. If he could never see Light again, perhaps he could see him in their child. Despite how scared he was, L knew he'd love his child. In many ways, he felt like he already did. L smiled. Now that his father knew and they had a plan, he felt much better. It would all be alright. _I don't care what anyone thinks, boy or girl, I'm naming this baby after Light._ He didn't care what the stupid PR team thought. His baby would know all about his father, the most beautiful Alpha L had ever known. “He would love you so much,” L whispered to his belly, tears beginning to form again. “I know he would.”

 _Fucking hormones,_ L thought as he wiped the tears from his face. It was going to be a long nine months. Realizing he was hungry, L got up from his bed and made his way downstairs. He didn't care that he was still in his pajamas. He didn't care about much today.

Entering the dining hall, a servant nodded and set a plate and coffee cup before L as he sat at the large table . “I hear congratulations are due,” he said as he poured  L his coffee.

“Oh, well, yes. Thank you,” L found he was a little uncomfortable with how fast news travelled. 

“Sir, if I may, I would like to let you know that your father has ordered  us to restrict your diet,” he said as he slid a container of sugar cubes to L and set the cream on the table.

“What?” L looked up at the young servant.

“You'll be restricted to one caffeinated cup of coffee per day, but you can have unlimited decaf. And he wanted us to limit your sugar intake. Healthy options only, I'm afraid.”

“I'm going to starve,” L mumbled.

“ I will look the other way while you confiscate the sugar cubes, sir.”

L giggled as he pocketed every cube in the dish, “You're a good man,-“

“Wade.”

“Wade. ” L smiled. “I'll see to it that you get a raise.”

“Very generous of you sir,” he smiled as he bowed. “ I'm told this mornings menu has sugar free cinnamon oatmeal,  poached eggs, and a sugar free, low fat fruit parfait. Strawberry, I understand.”

“That doesn't sound so bad,” L smiled. At least the wait staff was on his side.

“Very good sir, I'll put in the order,” Wade bowed and exited the room to the kitchen.

L dumped five sugar cubes into his coffee and nearly all the cream.  Normally he'd do 7-10 cubes, but he wanted to conserve what little he had. For all he knew he had to make this stash last 9 months.

It wasn't long before Wade returned with a silver tray of food for L. He placed the oatmeal before L first, which had little cups of raisins and shaved almonds he could add if he wanted. The parfait was more strawberr ie s and granola than yogurt, and L smiled. The chef definitely loved him more than his father.  The eggs were sat down last, salt and pepper accompanying them. “The chef wanted to know if you would be interested in trying monk fruit extract to replace sugar?”

L looked up and shrugged, “ Couldn't hurt.”

“Very good sir,” Wade said . He refreshed L's coffee with decaf and excused himself.

L didn't realize how hungry he was until the food came. He demolished every bit of it quickly, somehow still feeling hungry as he ran his finger along the inside of the parfait glass to get every last bit of yogurt and strawberry juice possible. When Wade returned to clear the dishes, he looked down at the cleaned plates and smiled, “Would you like anything else, sir? The chef has some crepes here could prepare.”

“Crepes sound amazing,” L said, mouth  practically watering.

“Very well,” Wade bowed and carried the dishes out. He would return a moment later with crepes  and scratch made strawberry spread. 

L gazed upon them, stomach grumbling, “My compliments to the chef!” He  smothered the crepes in spread and dug in.

“Yes, sir. She's very excited that there will be a little one running around quite soon, and she is more than glad to take care of you,” Wade explained.

“ Oh, I see. Well, she's greatly appreciated,” he mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Wade smiled, bowed, and dismissed himself again. It would take two more servings of crepes and creamy strawberry spread to satiate his hunger. Leaning back in his chair, L patted his bloated stomach. He didn't think he'd ever eaten that much food before in his life. With a yawn and stretch, L decided it was nap time. This baby was already draining his energy, and it wasn't like he had much of that to spare as it was. 

Dragging himself upstairs to his room, L had just pulled back the covers to his sinfully comfortable looking bed when there was a knock at the door before it opened a crack.  A servant announced, “His Royal Highness requests your presence in the Eastern conference room, sir.”

L's face dropped and he choked back a sob as he threw the covers down and turned to face the servant. “Thank you. I'll change and be over in a few minutes.” The servant bowed and excused himself, closing the door behind him. L sulked as he shuffled over to his dresser and pulled a drawer open, revealing an  assortment of clean, pressed shirts and pants. He grabbed a pair and tossed them on, struggling with the pants button. “What the?”  _ Have I already gained weight?  _ L knew he was bloated, but this was ridiculous.  _ Sweatpants it is.  _ It wasn't exactly  appropriate wear for a business meeting, but he had little choice. He'd send a servant shopping later.

Making his way to the conference room, L yawned and stopped a servant along the way. He didn't care what his father said, he was having regular coffee served for this meeting.  Otherwise, he doubted he'd be able to keep his eyes open.

The looks he received upon entering the room weren't exactly inviting. “I apologize for my delay. Nothing fit,” L bowed slightly to his father, feeling the flush of embarrassment at his current predicament.

“ U nderstandable, L. Please, sit down. The team has come up with some ideas I think you'll like,”  Quillish said.

L plopped himself down in the large, plush chair and pulled a folder to himself, opening it to find pictures and paragraphs explaining what the PR team  were to do. The men sitting before L were Matsuda,  Aizawa , and Mogi.  Aizawa always took control, Matsuda was a moron, and in L's opinion Mogi was the only credible guy on the team. It was just too bad he rarely ever spoke up. “Alright,” L said as a servant quietly snuck in and poured him a coffee, much to his father's chagrin. “What’s the big idea?”

“Well,  as you are well aware, we have a large single parent population in this country , which is reflected all across the world ,”  Aizawa stated as he flipped through his slide show .  “ We thought you could head a campaign shining a light on this problem, and announce the implementation of some new government programs designed to help support the single parent.”

“This is actually _ brilliant,”  _ L said. “It was Mogi's idea, wasn't it?”

Aizawa blushed for he wanted it to be assumed the idea was his. “Yes, actually. Mogi is quite brilliant.”

Getting back to his presentation,  Aizawa continued, “Anyway,  instead of acting like your pregnancy is a scandal, we will spin it into something positive. As a single father, you can relate to the struggle of other single parents, and so on.”

“I haven't given birth yet,” L chuckled, “And I don't think I can relate. Despite being single, we’ll both be waited on hand  and foot.”

Quillish cleared his throat, “Having raised a son myself already, I can assure you, L, that it will be no small task.”

L nodded in understanding, “I'm terrible at public speaking. I assume it'll be scripted?”

“Yes, of course. There will be no surprises ,”  Aizawa assured.

“All of this sounds good. So, will Light be going with me or will he remain in the background? I was going to see if he wanted to co-parent,” L said. He had to hide the fact that they were mates  for as long as possible.

All three men froze for a moment before looking at each other.  Aizawa cleared his throat. “For this to work, sir, he cannot be in the picture  _ at all.” _

“ Excuse me?” L nearly spit out the sip of coffee he'd taken. “That is _ not  _ your call.”

“It is mine,”  Quillish said with authority. “they are right, L. The public will not accept you as a single parent championing for the rights of other single parents if you aren't truly single.  Having Light involved will distract from your message and muddle it.”

L pushed away from the table and stood, “Please excuse me. I have much to think about.” He'd barely made it into the hall before he collapsed onto the wall, attempting to stifle his sob with a hand over his mouth. Dizzily he made his way back to his room, where he crawled under the covers and wept. He really and truly thought he'd at least be able to get Light back in his life  eventually,  but it seemed like that was impossible now. Sweet sleep soon swept over him, and nobody disturbed him the rest of the day. 


	7. Mello, My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello arrives in time to comfort his friend who gets to find out the sex of his baby at the first doctors appointment!

** I'm leaving tonight. See you bright and early, my friend. Hang in there.  ** It was the best news he'd gotten all day,  but he wouldn't be awake to see the text.  Despite his phone lighting up brightly in his face, L slept solidly through the night. It wouldn't be until roughly 4am  that L awoke and saw Mello’s text. “Oh shit! I need to send a driver.”  L quickly texted Mello to let him know when he landed as he pushed the telecom button for Alfred. 

A tired sounding voice came through, “Sir? How may I be of service?”

“I'm so sorry Alfred but I just learned Mello will be arriving sometime this morning . I need a driver to pick him up at the airport.”

“No worries sir, I'm on my way.”

_ Alfred really is the best.  _ L collapsed back on his bed, but found he couldn't sleep. Picking up his phone, he started a text to Light.  ** Hey Light, I realize I have pretty much ghosted you since flying home.  ** ** Something's come up and I need to talk to you about it. I'm honestly terrified and I don't know how you'll react and I don't know what to do because I want to be with you but I can't because of the stupid laws here and now I'm pregnant with your baby who you'll never get to see because everything is so fucked up and you have no idea how fucking sorry I am.  **

_L, fucking delete that you moron. You sound insane._ Listening to his wise inner voice, L deleted the text and started over. **Hiya Light-o! How do you feel about being a father? Except not really because we can never be together so jokes on us** **hahahahaha**

L began to laugh and cry simultaneously, letting out the crazy, pent up emotions that his r ag ing hormones dictated.  Finally, with a deep calming breath, he settled on:  ** I love you. I'm sorry I didn't text sooner. It's been crazy here. **

Nearly instantaneously he got a reply:  ** I was beginning to think I did something wrong  ** 🙃 **. I love you too, L. It's been impossibly hard without you. **

L decided there was no sense in trying to hold back his tears.  ** Same.  ** ** I hate my life. **

Light: **Don't be like that, L. You've got a responsibility to your people. You'll be great. I'm honestly so proud of you.** Light would never let on how much it killed him to let L go like this. It was the right thing to do. L had a duty to a country of 30 million people. He was just one guy. 

L:  ** Have I ever told you how amazing you are? **

Light:  ** Maybe, but you could always tell me once more, just to be sure  ** 😁

L:  ** You're amazing. I'm going to try going back to sleep now. I love you and I'll text you soon. **

Light:  ** Sleep well and dream of me! **

“You know I will,” L whispered, the stream of tears unstoppable. Once Mello arrived everything would get better. He just knew it would. L put his phone down and pulled the covers tight over his shoulder. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again now that he had gotten to speak to Light.

***

When L woke up, it was to a mass of yellow  hair in his face. Spitting and sneezing a bit, L sat up, “Mello! What are you doing in my bed?”

“ You don't remember waking up and begging me to stay with you?” Mello mumbled as he stretched.

“No…”

“Oh, well you're a pretty convincing sleep talker. Great snuggle buddy too.”

_Oh God._ L smiled and threw his arms around Mello, smashing him into the mattress, “I'm so glad you're here!”

Mello began to giggle when L stilled, shot up, and ran to the bathroom. “You alright?”

Retching could be heard from the bathroom door, and an eventual, “Yeah, just morning sickness,” followed. 

Mello had to giggle at his friends misfortune.  He could hear water running and figured L was brushing his teeth. When he emerged from the bathroom once again, he climbed back into bed and laid his head on Mello’s lap. “I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here,” he said.

Mello stroked black locks, “I'm glad to be here too. And I can stay as long as you need me.”  L closed his eyes and nuzzled his friend, “Have you told him yet?”

“No.”

“And why not?”

“It's complicated.  What's better? Never knowing you had a child somewhere in the world or knowing and never being able to see them? I'm trying to spare him.”

“Are you sure about that? What's the difference between him visiting you and me visiting you?”

“ The difference is I'm pretty sure this kid isn't going to pop out with blond hair,” L had  opened his eyes at this point. “The media would eat him alive, Mel's.”

Mello huffed. Surely there was a way. “I would want to know. And even if I couldn't visit I would want Christmas and birthday cards and Skype sessions. Sometimes life is sucky, but at least that way he could see his child grow up.”

L sighed. That was true. “ Maybe I will tell him. I've been advised against it by my PR team.”

“Fuck them.”

L chuckled, wishing it were that easy.  A knock on the door caused L to sit up , “Come in.”

It was  Quillish . “L, the doctor is here,” he said, smiling. “Good to see you, Mello.” 

“Good to see you too, sir,” Mello smiled as he got out of the bed.

L was silent as his  father welcomed the doctor into L's bedroom. They'd decided not to go to the clinic for his examination because of the risk of exposing the truth before they announced it to the public. It was very important that everything go according to plan. “Are you ready for your ultrasound?” the doctor asked. He was a friendly, middle aged man with thin hair and glasses.

“Yes,” L said. The doctor instructed him to lift his shirt and lean back.

The gel was a little cool to the touch, but once he pressed the wand to L's stomach, it was like magic. A tiny fetus appeared on screen. “Is that the heartbeat?” L asked,  overwhelmed with emotion as he and Mello exchanged looks. It should've been he and Light .

“Yes. Would you like to know the sex?”

“I would.”

“ He’s a strong looking male, sir. You seem to be roughly  three months along, so you're already in your second trimester. How have you been feeling?”

“Wait, I'm how far along?” L felt confused because he’d only just discovered he was pregnant about a day ago so he thought he was one or two months in. 

“Roughly three months, I’d wager,” the doctor  repeated as he cleaned off L's belly.

Then it dawned on L that he'd conceived during his heat. One of the condoms must've broken. How could he not notice? _Too late now._ The fond memory brought a small smile to his face, so he wasn't totally listening when the doctor told him about the immunizations he would be giving L next. “Wait, what?” L had a slight fear of needless. And by slight, L found that he would pass out at the sight of them, unbeknownst to this particular doctor.

So when L began falling off the bed,  Mello caught him and righted him.  Quillish stepped in and helped, “It's alright doctor, he's always fainted over shots. Ever since he was a boy.”

“Oh, well alright then,” the doctor turned to L and rolled up his sleeve, poking him in the muscle quickly. “it really isn't so bad.”

L started to come to as the doctor packed up.  Quillish was thanking him and L couldn't respond when the doctor explained he'd see L soon.  Rubbing his injection sight, L waited until the fog lifted to say anything.  Quillish handed him a picture print out of the ultrasound after the doctor was gone and smiled, “Congratulations, L.”

L smiled tearfully as he studied the picture. “I'm having a boy.” Mello held his other hand as he sat on the bed and looked at the picture with him.

“Indeed you are,” he said. “If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.”

As  Quillish left, Mello got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. He needed to get the smell of the airport off him. Traveling always made him feel greasy and gross.

Alone in the bed again, L rolled onto his side  and stared at the picture in rapt fascination . He couldn't believe that tiny little thing was inside him, growing. “I love you, little man. We're going to have some real adventures and I'm going to let you marry whoever you want!” With a kiss to the cheap paper print out, L closed his eyes. He'd dream that he and Light were together, raising their son in the countryside, away from all the bullshit. There was no throne, no duties, no pressure. Just endless Love and sunny days and happiness .

Mello was towel drying his hair talking about what to eat for breakfast when he stepped out of the bathroom and found L was asleep. With a smile, he pulled the covers over his friend and  took the picture from his hand, placing it on the nightstand where it wouldn't get crushed. “Sleep well, buddy.”  He changed quietly into fresh clothes and made his way downstairs. He hadn't been to L's mansion in a long time, but Mello could find food in a maze.


	8. Pushing Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L tries to distract himself after being hit with a bomb shell

Light wasn’t sleeping. He was hardly eating. He'd started his training at the police academy but already he was falling behind. His father had suggested taking some time off to get over L and get his head straight. The academy would still be there in 6 months _. I don't think 6 years is enough time, let alone 6 month_ s, Light thought. 

“Why don't you go visit him?” Sachiko suggested as she poured Light his morning coffee. She’d been worried about him. He’d lost weight pretty quickly since arriving home.

“Huh?” he turned red rimmed, tired eyes to her.

“I think it would be good for you. Take time off from training and go see him.” She handed him his mug as she sat at the kitchen table with her son. They were both early risers, Sayu and Souichiro being the two to watch out for in the morning.

“We can't be together.”

“But you can be friends. Nobody has to know you're more than that,” she winked.

Light smiled a little. His mom was always on his side. “Thanks mom.”

So that's what Light did. He quit the academy that day and immediately felt lighter. After that, he went online on his laptop in his room, and searched for tickets. They were incredibly expensive, but worth it. Light entered in his passport and ID information just to be told he was on a no fly list for that country. “What? How can that be possible?” He tried again, same results. Finally, he called. The woman on the other end of the line said that it goes by name only, so if he shared the same name with someone on a no fly list, he couldn't fly. “How is this fair or legal!?”

Hanging up the phone, he buried his head in his hands. I'm really never going to see him again, am I? Light felt defeated. He had no job and no L. Maybe L could come see him? Surely L was free to travel. Light decided he'd ask as he reached for his phone.  
 **Somehow I'm black listed from flying to Akanastan. Can you fix that? Would you be able to fly to Japan and visit me?**

Light knew there was a time difference so he waited patiently for a text back. It never came. L **? Is everything alright?**

No answer. 48 hours after sending that first text, he called. The robotic voice came on after one ring, “We’re sorry, but your call cannot be completed as dialed…”

“What the fuck?” Did L change his number? Why would he do that? Panic set in.

***

The next several days were a bit brighter for L as Mello forced him to take him sight seeing. It was a great reprieve from his dark, depressing bedroom. A carnival was in town and while L couldn't ride the rides, he definitely made up for that fact with how much cotton candy and candy apples he ate. So much for a low sugar diet, he thought.

Arriving back at the mansion, the two were called into the study for a word with Quillish. It was bizarre that he wanted to speak to them both. They exchanged glances, shrugged, and headed inside together.

“L, Mello, please have a seat,” L’s father said, face grave. “The PR team looked into your request to see if they could keep Light hidden from the public. I'm so sorry, son, but Light died in a training accident about four days ago.” 

He reached over to them and held a newspaper clipping out. L was frozen solid but Mello received it. It was from Light's town in Japan. It featured a picture of him and how tragic a loss of someone so talented was. “Oh my God,” Mello covered his mouth as he gasped.

L felt like he'd been hit by a train. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. “No. No, that can't be.” L's eyes darted across the room, seeing nothing. Everything was beginning to go black and the last thing he heard before fainting was his father calling his name. He didn't even remember getting up from the couch.

On his way down L hit his head on the coffee table. He'd wake up with stitches and a head ache, tucked into his bed with no way of knowing how he got there. His father was seated in a chair next to him, Mello standing in the corner looking worried. “How do you feel?”

“Awful,” L whispered as tears slid down his face. Staring at the ceiling, he said, “I can't believe he's gone.” L had held onto the hope that they'd reunite somehow, but that was no longer possible. He would never see Light again.

Quillish offered L a bowl of soup that had been sitting on the nightstand. “You really should eat, son,” he said.

L sat up and accepted the offering but stared at it, not feeling the least bit hungry. That didn't matter, he knew. He couldn't go without food because he had his baby to think of. Picking up the spoon, L slurped a noodle and salty broth, not expecting it to still be hot. At least it was tasty. He focused on taking one small spoonful at a time, not allowing his mind to think of anything else. He counted the chunks of chicken, carrots, celery and noodles in the bowl. If he could just focus on this task, in this moment. It was the only thing he has to do. 

***

The days passed slowly, the stunning fall in full swing as L began to show. He posed for a promotional photo shoot like he was happy, showing off his rounded belly in a flowing tunic that split down the middle. Mello went with him everywhere, a decision Quillish was more than happy to agree with. L had been incredibly depressed since learning of Light’s untimely death and he worried for his son. 

“You look so beautiful in those pictures, L.” Mello encouraged as he handed him a bottle of water.

“Thanks, Mel. I can't wait to get off my feet though, they're killing me,” L complained. Pregnancy was not a kind mistress.

“Soon. After this we’re going to sneak into a convenience store and buy all sorts of junk food.”

“Surely you are heaven sent,” L said. With that, he was called back onto the set. Handing Mello back the water bottle, L held still as people fixed his makeup and fussed with his hair. He felt ridiculous, but knew it was all part of building his public image before he set out on his campaign. It made him feel good to know Mello would be there every step of the way. And if he were honest, he was glad for the distraction from Light's death.

Mello had been down with the idea from the very beginning. It was a smart way to twist a scandal into a wholesome story and bring some good out of a tough situation. He was even allowed to glance over the proposed government assistance programs, and he had to admit it was a good use of tax dollars.   
After the shoot, Mello made good on his promise and bought more candy, cookies, chips and soda than they could possibly eat. There was only so much healthy eating L could take, and sweets brought him the purest joy, even if it were temporary. When L tore through the strawberry shortcake and wound up getting whipped cream on his cheek, he burst into tears.

“Hormones?” Mello asked, used to these outbursts by now.

“Yes and no. It reminds me of him. He made me strawberry shortcake on our first date then he licked whipped cream off my cheek and we wound up having insanely hot sex and it was wonderful and I miss him so mu-hu-hu-huch,” L was practically wailing at this point.

Mello had stopped eating and just stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. “I'm sorry!” he said, wiping tears as he laughed, “That whole meltdown was the greatest thing you've ever done.”

L then went from crying to laugh- crying to laughing hysterically at himself. He must've been quite the sight, sitting in a car surrounded by food wrappers carrying on like that. Wiping his tears, he sniffled and smiled, “Oh, I feel better. I needed that. Thanks, Mello.”

The two of them were stuffed, and of course L had to vomit profusely as soon as he got home. It was worth it, though. He ate a light dinner of salad that Mello was surprised to see he actually ate. Then it was off to bed. The one good thing about being nearly 6 months pregnant was his ability to sleep soundly. His insomnia was completely gone because of it. 

Mello had his own fully furnished guest room, but he always stayed with L. Part of it was worry for his friends mental and emotional health. The other part was fear he might go into labor early. The third part was just brotherly love. Mello knew that Light and L were bonded, so Light’s untimely death was even more distressing than if they had not been. Mello would see his friend through, however, this roller coaster ride they were on was only bringing them closer. “I love you baby Light,” Mello said as he climbed into bed and kissed L's round belly. “I can't wait to meet you.”

“He's going to love his uncle Mello,” L smiled, feeling a kick, “Oh! Put your hand here.” L grabbed Mello's wrist and placed it on the side of his stomach.

“Holy cow is he strong!” Mello smiled, eyes wide.“One of these days I'll find an Alpha and get knocked up too.”

“How many are you going to have?”

“Oh, I don't know. Twelve, thirteen.”

“Jesus Mello they aren't donuts!”

Mello burst into laughter, “I'm kidding. I want at least two.”

The two friends fell asleep dreaming of families and for the first time since Light died, L felt like he had hope for a future. There would never be anyone like Light, but maybe he could find someone else to love him. If he could find an Alpha half as good as Light he'd be well off, he thought.


	9. The Late Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's campaign goes so well that he's invited to America to interview for some popular shows!

It wasn't long before the two were off on the campaign trail, L giving interviews and speeches at rallies. He posed for photographs and autographed pictures for people. He was well loved by his people, Mello came to realize. With his new platform that was designed to support his people, they were quickly growing to love him more. Every hotel they stayed at had bouquets and chocolates delivered to the room. Both Mello and L indulged in the finest chocolate covered strawberries either of them had ever had.

“Man, this is the life, L.” Mello said as he laid around in their room, drinking the champagne L couldn't have.

“It's really turning out to be more fun than I thought it would be,” L remarked. He was reading over his speech for tomorrow, Mello making fun of him for needing reading glasses. “I swear, being pregnant changes everything.”

“It'll be worth it when he's here though,” Mello slurred slightly.

“I agree. I just hate having to pee every ten minutes!”

Mello laughed, hiccupped, then laughed harder, “Oh, I'm drunk.”

“You better drink some water or you'll be hurting tomorrow,” L warned. Of course Mello wasn’t listening. L just rolled his eyes and continued memorizing as much of his speech as possible. He'd have cards and teleprompters, so he wasn't worried about it, but he was studious by nature and liked to be prepared.

It paid off the next day when the teleprompter shorted and L decided to give the rest of his speech via memory. He couldn't look at Mello standing in the back of the room, head down wearing heavy shades, for fear he’d laugh. Afterward, his campaign manager excitedly approached him backstage, “Sir! Both Good Morning America and The Late Show want to interview you!” the short, rotund Beta was beaming. “Your speeches are trending in almost every country! You're currently the most popular celebrity in the world!”

“What? Really?” L couldn't believe it. His manager Teddy handed him his tablet with the stats. Mello looked over L's shoulder, 'oooing' and 'aweing' but not really understanding what he was staring at.

“Your little campaign just became a world wide tour, L. Everyone wants to hear you speak. They love your message of positivity and encouragement toward single parent families,” Teddy explained.

Aizawa was hanging up the phone as he walked over to them, smiling like he just won a prize, "I take it ole Teddy here just broke the news? Pretty big deal."

“Holy shit,” L mumbled, ignoring Aizawa. He didn't like that he'd tagged along but for the most part the guy stayed out of his way. Supposedly he assisted Teddy but L thought he was useless. “Well, Mello, looks like we'll be on the road for another year. Are you down?”

“Hell yes!”

***

L was nervous as hell for his interview on the Late Night Show. The flight was rough with lots of turbulence. New York City was stunning, however. L couldn't wait to see the sights and try the food. It was easily the most exciting time in his life. “I sure wish you were here,” L whispered as he stared out the car window at Times Square.

It seemed like a whirlwind, getting ready for his interview. He was used to hair and makeup by now, but the studio was the biggest he'd ever been in and it was all so overwhelming. Before he knew it, Jimmy Fallon was introducing him as “The World's favorite Omega Prince,” and he was being cued to walk out on stage, wave, smile, and greet Jimmy. 

While he did so flawlessly thanks to years of training, his stomach was in his damn throat. “Hi L! We’re so glad to have you. I hear we’re the first to interview you in America?”

“Yes. This is my first trip to America, actually. It's so beautiful here,” L said, hands in his lap as he sat in the chair and tried to breathe through his nerves.

“Welcome, welcome,” Jimmy sipped his coffee, “So, what prompted this whole movement? It's taken off like wildfire. You were new to Twitter like a week ago and now you have four million followers.”

“Do I? I didn't even know that. Good grief. They're probably all Akanastanian,” he joked. Jimmy laughed and so did the audience.

Somewhere several thousand miles away, two young men sat at their favorite dive bar drinking beer watching the game. A pathetic string of lights marked the oncoming holiday season, something one of them was attempting to drink away any reminder of. One of the mounted screens had the Late Show on, and the redhead caught a glimpse of a somewhat familiar face. “Aye, Light!” He nudged the guy next to him with his elbow. “Isn't that the guy you dated in college that like, wrecked you?”

“Huh?” Light turned his head up. Holy shit! “Bar tender! Turn up the volume!”

As the television became loud enough to hear, Light stood and walked toward it, mouth agape at what he heard and saw. “Since when is he pregnant!?” _Did he move on that fast?_

On screen, Jimmy leaned forward, “I heard your story is a tragic one. Are you able to talk about it?”

“Yes, I think so,” L nodded, “I fell in love my senior year of college with a young Japanese Alpha. It was like a fairytale. I knew he was the one. Unfortunately, when he moved back to Japan and began training as a police officer, he was shot and killed accidentally in a training exercise.”

“What!? No I wasn’t!” Light yelled, spilling his beer as he flung his hands out. The other patrons at the bar began to stare at him. Matt giggled.

L continued, “He died without even knowing I was carrying his child.”

 _Holy shit. That's my baby?_ Light felt dizzy and weak, sitting down hard in the nearest bar stool. “Matt, I want to go home.”

“Alright dude,” Matt said as he threw cash on the bar and pulled out a cigarette as he walked toward the exit.

Light was nose deep in his phone as they braved the cold and walked to the subway. He read article after article about L's campaign, watched his speeches, his interviews. Light thought L had just decided to change his number and move on, which fucking hurt, but it seemed like more was at play here. There were so many lies mixed in with the truth that Light didn't know what to believe. Was L using his pregnancy to garner favor with the masses before his Ascension to the throne? Was it really even his baby? “It has to be,” Light said out loud to himself. L looked pretty far along. _He's got to be in his third trimester. Even if he moved on right after me, he wouldn't be this far along._

L didn't seem like himself in the videos he watched. Everything was scripted and well rehearsed. It wasn't bad, it just wasn’t authentic. The real L was so innocent and awkward and never quite knew what to say. The L on his screen was poised and composed, and Light thought it must drain L to have to fake it. “What if he's not lying? What if he really believes I'm dead?” Light found a radio interview where L spoke about Light's death for the first time publicly. His voice was so wobbly and full of emotion. Light knew L couldn't fake that. There was no way. “Someone is pulling the strings and L is their puppet.”

Matt turned to him, “Uh, are you going to get on the subway?”

“Oh shit!” Light jumped on just before the doors closed. “Guess I should pay attention.”

“Yeah,” Matt laughed, “So, is the kid yours? Did ole careful Light-o slip up and knock up an Omega?”

“Sure seems that way,” Light mumbled, looking back down at his phone. “How much are tickets to New York, you think?”

“More than you have.”

The subway came to a stop and Matt patted Light's back, “Good luck with all that, man. Let me know how it goes. Hope to see you at the academy soon as well. It's not as fun without you.”

“I'll join back as soon as I figure this all out. I promise.” Light tried to smile as Matt got off the train but found he couldn't. He was too worried, too overwhelmed, too perplexed. _This has to be some kind of cover up. There's no way me being blacklisted from flying to Akanastan, L's number changing, and him thinking I'm dead are fucking coincidences._


	10. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light goes after L and L goes into labor

Getting off at his stop,  Light’s mind raced the whole way home. Walking through the front door, the house was filled with the smell of his mother's home cooking. “Mom? I need to tell you something.”

“I'm in the kitchen sweetie,” she called.

He walked in and saw she was busy with her scratch made beef stew. It smelled delicious.  “I found out something crazy today and I don't know what to do.”

She looked at him a moment, “Well, tell me about it and maybe I can help you.”

So, he did. He told her about catching L on the TV in the bar. He showed her videos and pictures of L, explaining the strange story he's been telling everyone.  For a moment, Sachiko was silent as she stirred her stew. “Call a lawyer tomorrow, sweetie. See what your rights are.  Your father and I will help you pay for it. Nobody is going to keep me from my grand baby.”

“Alright, I will,” Light said.  He felt a little hopeful, but it wouldn't last.  The lawyer he called would be polite and professional,  even  sympathetic. But Light would need to subpoena a paternity test after the child was born. Even then, it was likely the prince of even a small country had an army of lawyers at his beck and call.  He suggested reaching out and attempting to reconcile with L himself.  “A trip to New York is a lot cheaper than the fees you'd rack up hiring a lawyer,” he'd said.

So, that's what Light did. He drained his savings and with the help of his parents, was able to afford a round trip ticket to the States. The furthest from home he'd ever been was college, which was an adventure all on its own. He'd learned a new language and culture and adapted well. But that did not prepare him for the overwhelming experience that was New York City. It was busy and confusing and difficult for him to get his bearings at first. He was determined, however. He could not fail.

He’d learned L was giving a speech that afternoon in a hotel conference room before he left for the next part of his journey, so it was now or never for Light. The crowd was enormous, with posters, banners, and all kinds of people from all over cheering L on as he took the stage. Light felt overwhelmed. How the hell was he supposed to navigate this? The room was so packed that he was completely unable to sift through the crowd, and he could barely see L from where he was standing. But he  _ did  _ see him. “L...” he mumbled, overwhelmed at being in such close proximity after being separated for so long. “He looks so beautiful,” Light whispered to himself, awe struck.

L waved to the cheering crowd, smiling as usual. In reality, his swollen feet were killing him, his back ached, and he had to pee. On top of all that, he was craving  eclairs to the point he’d sent Mello on a secret mission to procure some from the first bakery he came across. “Buy the entire store out,” he’d said. Fans in the back of the room were blowing a nice breeze his way, keeping the room from being overwhelmingly hot. “I’m so excited to be here in New York City!” He announced, starting his speech. “America has been very kind to me, and I thank you all for your hospitality-” Suddenly L stopped, seemingly choked, then became wide eyed and red faced. 

His security team turned to him, “Sir? Are you alright?”

“That smell...” He said into the mic, “Light?” Dizzy and overwhelmed, L began to walk off stage in the direction of the smell. Thinking fast, his security team grabbed him and escorted him backstage.

Aizawa , who had been traveling with the prince and basically calling the shots, was mortified. He jumped on stage, “I’m so sorry everybody! It seems the Prince isn’t feeling well. We will announce a rescheduling of this speech for another day.” As  Aizawa headed off stage, he made a phone call, “If that kid is here, he needs to be taken care of  _ now.” _

Backstage, L was fighting with his security, “Let me go! He’s alive! I know it!” L was frantic, panic stricken, and it took three men to keep him from running back out into the crowd. Suddenly L stopped struggling and doubled over in pain.

“Sir?” One of the men asked, loosening his grip on the Prince.

When L looked back up, his pants were soaked. His water had broken and he was going into early labor. “I- I need a hospital,” L mumbled, slumping in the grasp of his security team.

Light was pushing through the dissipating crowd, toward the stage when the smell hit him.  Stopping abruptly, Light inhaled deeply, “L…” Something had happened, and L's scent was laced with something else. The desire to get to him was all consuming, and Light began frantically pushing through the crowd. 

He'd nearly reached the stage when someone grabbed his shoulder. A deep, booming voice from behind said, “What do you think you're doing?”

“Huh?” Light turned and locked his eyes  on the biggest Alpha he'd ever seen.  “I have to get to him,” Light explained, frantic, “I have to be there.”

“No, son, you're coming with me,” the giant man said as he turned Light around and pushed him toward the door.

Light shook but couldn't resist.  The Alpha was huge and Light felt like he could snap him in half.  It wasn't until he felt the handcuffs go around his wrists  that he struggled . “What are you doing!?”  Light tried to pull against the cuffs, but his arms were firmly in place behind his back.

“You’re under arrest for attempted terrorism against the prince,” the man bellowed as he ushered Light to an unmarked police car.

“No! You don't understand! He's my mate! He needs me! Something is wrong!” Light struggled against the cuffs, resisting being  put into the car, but it was no use. The other man was too strong and shoved Light inside, slamming the door behind. The man walked around and got in the driver's seat “ If you don't knock it off I'll add resisting arrest to your charges!”

Light was delirious as he sobbed in the back seat, his wrists sore and lungs burning. How could things have gone so horribly wrong? L needed him, he _knew it._ He knew it with every bone in his body.  Yet there was nothing he could except watch the hotel get further away until it was out of sight completely. 

On the opposite side of the city, L was being rushed to the hospital, his contractions getting closer and closer together as he screamed, sweaty and  in unbearable pain. “Holy fuck! Get this baby out of me!” 

“Sir, try to stay calm,” the tech said, placing a hand gently on L's arm. “Try to breathe,” she instructed. She felt bad for L. Giving birth without your mate present to soothe you was difficult. The bond between Alpha and Omega was imperative when it was time to give birth. The Alpha not only calmed his mate, but he took some of the burden of the pain from his Omega. Without him present, drugs would have to do. She watched L's breathing become deeper and slower as his heart rate lessened once she administered the medication. “Everything will be ok,” she said.

L wouldn't remember much about his delivery. He'd cry and reach for his baby, but his son was taken to the NICU  immediately once they arrived at the hospital. The baby needed assistance breathing but was otherwise healthy, and L was sedated so he’d rest.  Taking a newborn from his Omega was difficult for everyone involved, but it was necessary. 


	11. Seeking Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light try to move on without each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would appear that I have some fans of this work, so I thought I would show my appreciation by posting two chapters today!

Light got his one phone call, and used it to contact his father. It would prove to be the wisest decision he could make in that situation. His father was a heavy weight in the police force and had participated in international investigations, giving him some clout with New York City's finest. Light was to be escorted to the airport and put on the first plane home, all charges dismissed provided he didn't attempt to contact the prince again.

Once he  l anded in Japan, Light took his phone off airplane mode and was flooded with notifications.  His parents had tried calling him, Matt had tried calling him,  Sayu had tried calling him. He clicked on the link his mother had sent him and fell to his knees in the middle of the airport. L had given birth to a son and named him Light. “Oh, God,” Light choked as he sobbed openly in the busy airport, ignoring the looks strangers gave him.  “I have a _ son.”  _

It would be several minutes before Light pulled himself together.  Eventually he got off the floor and made his way to baggage claim. L was doing well after giving birth without his Alpha present, the article stated. The baby was in NICU due to being born early but was otherwise healthy.  Light felt happy and agonized over not being there at the same time.  He couldn't wait to see pictures of his son. The media would be going nuts over that little one for years to come, Light knew. “My little Prince,” Light smiled. He was a father, and he would never give up trying to reunite with his family.

In the days and weeks that followed, Light rejoined the police academy and trained full force. It was all he could do, and it kept his mind occupied.  Pictures flooded his phone as he followed every news source he could. Baby Light looked _ exactly  _ like him. From his golden skin to his amber eyes to the tuft of auburn hair atop his little head.

By the time Light was a full time police officer with his own apartment, L had made Person of the Year, and their son was getting ready to celebrate his first birthday. In celebration, L and little Light did a father son photo shoot, and Light printed out every picture and framed them all.  L seemed genuinely happy, and it shouldn't have surprised him to learn that L was newly engaged to the Prince of a neighboring country, but it hurt to find out. “Maybe I should move on too,” he mused as he jealous l y ogled the rock of an engagement ring on L's finger. “I just _ can't,” _ he whispered, covering his face.  L was both the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

***

_“Dear_ _Mr_ _and_ _Mrs_ _Yagami_ _,_

_ Please excuse my lack of knowledge of the Japanese language. I am hoping you both know English, as I'm sure my native tongue would be lost in translation. _ _ I am writing you because I have felt a growing need over the past year to reach out to you as the grandparents of my child, Light. You see, your son was my mate, my one true love, and his death was the end of me. The blessing of his son has saved my life, and I want to invite you into his. I could not go on with my life knowing I deprived his grandparents of knowing him. I will be visiting Japan in a months time and would like to know if you would join Light and I for lunch so we can get to know each other as family. _

_ With love, Prince L of  _ _ Akanastan _ _ ” _

***

L didn't love Prince Henry, but he was kind and treated L and his son well. The alliance would be good for both countries. It was a smart pair. But L was nervous. They hadn't slept together because of prince Henry's customs, so he didn't know about L's mark. Prince Henry could marry him, bed him, have a family with him, but they could never bond. L wondered what Henry would do when he found out. Would he feel cheated? Resent L? 

“You look dashing, my son,”  Quillish smiled as the tailor took measurements and pinned the delicate fabric to L where he’d take it in.

“Thank you, father,” L said.

“What bothers you,  son?”

“I don't love him,” L admitted, watching his father's response reflected in the mirror.

“In time you will, son.” That was all he said before turning away. He sympathized with L's plight and hated how duty always seemed to come before everything else. If he could give his son anything, he’d raise Light from the dead and let them live together in peace. He knew L would never love Henry, not like he'd loved Light. 

The best either of them could hope for was inviting Light’s parents into the fold. They were family, after all.  Hopefully having them around would help heal the wounds in L. There was a permanent sadness to his son's eyes that he hated seeing. He'd give anything to see him genuinely happy again.

Finished with his fitting for his wedding attire, L joined his father in the courtyard where Mello was babysitting little Light. They snickered to see them both fast asleep on the spring grass, Mello softly snoring with a drooling baby on his chest.  Stepping over to them, L lifted his baby into his arms and kissed his rosy cheeks. “I love you so much,” he whispered, baby Light’s nap undisturbed but the jostling. “I'm going to give you brothers and sisters. Would you like that?”

Mello woke and stretched, smiling to see L holding his son. Mello  hadn't found a suitable mate yet himself despite the countless dates his friend had set him on. All losers and assholes.  He liked this Henry guy, though. He was good for L and Mello figured they'd live happily ever after even if L couldn't see it yet. He was just afraid of change, that's all. Afraid of forgetting Light. That was impossible, though. “Will you be inviting the  Yagami’s to your wedding?”

“Of course,” L said, smiling as his baby woke up.

“You don't think that'll be weird?”

“No. They're family,” L insisted.

“Alright,” Mello said as he sat up. “What if you guys meet and hate each other?”

“Mello, that's quite enough,”  Quillish interrupted. L didn't need seeds of doubt planted right now. He was leaving for Japan in the morning and needed to feel confident and secure.

“Sorry sir,” Mello mumbled.

“Why don't we have lunch?”  Quillish suggested, to which Mello leapt up from the grass in agreement.

“I'll catch up to you guys. Stinky butt needs a change,” L said.

They parted ways and L softly spoke half to himself and half to his baby as he walked, “Your Daddy was brilliant, you know. And I bet you're going to be brilliant just like him, buddy.” L made his way to his room and laid Light on the changing table, “You're beautiful just like him, too. Because of you, I'll never forget him.”

Baby Light just smiled and cooed. He knew several words by now, but proved not to be much of a talker. L wondered if he got that from Light because L was a blabber mouth as a baby and toddler. It wasn't until grade school that he became shy. 

The days were peaceful, beautiful, sunny and warm.  L was on track to becoming king _ and _ getting married. He'd be able to grow his family. His best friend lived with them. His father was healthy. He should have been happy. L tried, but still found he had difficult moments.  Going to Japan would be one of those difficult moments, but he looked forward to it just the same. He was hoping for closure, for healing.


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L doesn't realize it,but he's making his way back to Light

The flight was long but baby Light was good for it. Mello complained more than anyone else. L was busy fretting over what his son should wear when he met his grandparents for the first time, and  Quillish mostly slept. L settled on a cute blue pinstripe outfit with a little hat and denim shoes.  “You look adorable,” L smiled with a kiss. His baby just laughed.

With a deep breath, L and his companions stepped off the plane and onto Japanese soil.  It was a beautiful spring day,  and for the first time since writing that letter, L felt like everything was going to be alright. There was a car waiting for them to take them to their hotel. From there they'd freshen up and meet the  Yagami family at their house, where they would be served a home cooked meal.  L couldn't wait to see the home Light grew up in, to see his parents and sister. They'd met briefly during graduation , but that was so long ago now.

Pulling up to the house, L breathed deep and held Mello's hand. He was trembling slightly . It was a nice home, well kept in a nice neighborhood  where everyone had a landscaper and  knew their mailman. The flowers out front were a nice touch, lining the concrete walk way to a red front door.  Getting  out of the car, L carried his son to the front step and rang the doorbell,  Watari and Mello close behind. 

“Welcome!” the friendly, feminine voice of Sachiko  Yagami announced upon opening the door. She ushered then inside, immediately hugging L and trailing her grandbaby into her arms. “Oh, L, he's so beautiful!”

L was overwhelmed by the smells of delicious food cooking and Light’s scent, which seemed to be everywhere.  It was almost dizzying, and so distracting that he almost couldn't focus on shaking  Souichiro's hand or hugging  Sayu . The whole family fawned over baby Light, who ate up the attention with laughter and smiles.

Once the commotion of greeting each other had died down a bit, Sachiko and  Souichiro exchanged glances. “There’s someone special we want you to meet, son,”  Souichiro said as he wrapped an arm around Sachiko, her head tilted upward as she smiled knowingly at her husband.

“Oh, ok,” L said.  Sayu was still holding baby Light as he followed the  Yagami family into the kitchen.  Watari and Mello were behind him, both just as curious to know who this mystery guest was.

L stopped dead in his tracks the moment he turned the corner into the kitchen. “It can't be…”  he felt faint, like he might collapse as his vision tunneled and his heart rate spiked. “But you're dead…”

“I never died, L. It was a lie. Someone was trying to keep us apart,” Light’s voice wavered with emotion as he slowly stepped toward L, unsure of what he'd do if he moved to fast.

“What?” L's mind began racing.  _ I'll figure that out later.  _ “You've been here this whole time?”  Tears flowed freely, dripping off his pointy chin. He stepped toward Light and touched his face, breathing in the scent he'd thought he'd never breathe in again, “It's really you,” he said breathlessly, weak in the knees and collapsing.

Light caught him, holding his mate to his chest, “Yes, it's really me,” he smiled. Unable to resist any longer, he pressed his lips to L's, hungry to taste his lover once again. L pushed up into the kiss, fingers gently tracing Light’s jaw. When their lips parted, L sobbed as he threw his arms around Light and squeezed him. Light held him for a few moments, stroking his hair and back, whispering loving words into his ear as his family watched on. Mello sniffled a bit, and Quillish offered him a tissue.

Pulling away and able to stand once more, L smiled, “Do you want to meet your son?”

“Of course I do. I've been dying to meet him everyday,” Light  smiled tearfully .

L walked over to  Sayu and took the fat baby into his arms and walked back over to Light. When Light held him for the first time, he burst into tears. “I'm your daddy, little man,” he said. “Oh, God, L. He's so perfect.” His baby had a similarly sweet smell like L did, and he felt fiercely protective over him in a way he didn't know was possible. “I love you both so much,” he said as he kissed L's forehead . 

Light refused to put the baby down or stray from L's side until lunch was served and he was forced to put the baby in a high chair.  Matt had shown up to support Light and was a silent bystander until Mello laid eyes on him. It was instant chemistry between the two of them. They sat next to each other during lunch and quickly got to know each other. Light and L held hands under the table as they ate, both of them unable to stand the fact that they couldn't just rip their clothes off and go at it.

“L?” Quillish spoke up as everyone finished their meals, “I think we need to discuss two orders of business very soon. The first would be finding out who is behind you two being separated like this. The second is holding off on taking the throne until I can see about changing the laws.”

L lit up, “Do you mean it?”

“Yes. I'm healthy and of sound mind. There's no reason why I can't rule a little longer so you can be with your Alpha.”

L stood and hugged his father, “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“I spent many days wishing I could bring Light back to you. Now that you have this second chance together, I'll see to it that you spend the rest of your days together so long as you wish to be.”

L sat back down and leaned into Light, who kissed the top of his head. After lunch, Sachiko served strawberry shortcake, of which L devoured most. The men sat in the living room enjoying whiskey while Matt and Mello took a walk outside. Sachiko and  Sayu had bought the baby gifts and played with him while his parents disappeared upstairs to Light's bedroom for some much needed alone time.

With the door locked and everyone else otherwise occupied, L found himself naked beneath the one he loved most in this world. Light kissed that porcelain skin,  rediscovering L's body. He noted the enlarged breasts, stretch marks across his abdomen and loose skin.  L wasn't the same, but Light couldn't help but love his body for what it had given them. 

Light sat up and reached for a condom, but L swatted it from his hand, “Oh no. You're putting another baby in me _ tonight.” _

“Yes sir,” Light purred as he kissed that sweet mouth, lining himself up with that dripping hole and sinking deep inside. “Oh God,” he hissed, shaking and shuddering at the feel. Light never thought he'd be inside L again. As Light held L and rocked them slowly in his bed, L clung to Light's back, wrapping his legs around that toned waist. It had been far too long since he felt this. “I love you,” Light whispered as he kissed his mate and reaffirmed their bond.

“I love you too,” L whispered, hands roaming over Light's ass and then back to his sex mussed hair. “I want to bare your mark for all to see, Light. Claim me like you should've done two years ago. ”

L turned his neck and Light licked and gently sucked the spot. Pulling away, he admired the white neck below him, and couldn't wait to see the skin broken by his teeth. Determining the spot he'd chosen was high enough without being obnoxious, Light leaned back down and bit hard into L's neck. L whimpered at the sting of pain and almost crunching like sounds of teeth breaking the skin. But when Light released his grip and began licking at the wound, the pain went away. 

“Did you- did you come?” L asked, feeling Light’s knot form.

“Oh shit, I didn't even realize,” Light laughed at himself and went back to tending the wound he'd caused. L just groaned beneath him at the loving licks and kisses. 

By the time the bleeding stopped, Light had softened and pulled out. “You still make the most glorious mess,” Light snickered as he cleaned them both up.

L didn't reply, he simply waited for his lover to hold him once again.  When those strong arms wrapped around him and that warm body held him close, L felt there was nothing in the world they couldn't face together.  With Light by his side, he was safe, he knew it. He kissed Light's bare  chest and looked up at him. “Light?”

“Mm?”

“I know I'm going to go into heat soon. I can feel it. But I don't want to do it here, surrounded by everybody,” L explained.

“I'll take you and the baby to my apartment tomorrow. You can stay with me, ” he said as he nuzzled L's hair and breathed him in. “Right now I just want to sleep with you in my arms.”

“Me too,” L whispered as he closed his eyes. He and Light slept softly for a little while, L waking to sore breasts and knowing he needed to feed his baby. He slipped on some of Light's shorts and a loose T, and snuck downstairs to find the little guy. Sayu had fallen asleep on the couch with him, and for a moment L just took in the adorable sight. Mello had laid his head in Matt's lap and was softly snoring while everyone else watched TV. 

Sayu woke when L reached for the baby and smiled. “Dang, L. You've got bigger boobs than me,” she whispered when she noticed his nipples poking through the shirt.

He blushed, “Pop out a baby and I know for a fact yours will be bigger than mine,” he joked.

Sayu laid back down with a snicker while L made his way upstairs. He sat in Light's office chair and lifted his shirt over his head. “I know you're hungry, little man,” L smiled as he brought his baby to his chest. Little Light latched on quickly and drank like he was starving.

Light had woken up and watched the beautiful sight unfold before him. “I can't wait to experience you pregnant, L. I hate that I missed the first time.”

“Me too, ”  L smiled over at Light. “I missed out on a lot of what's good about pregnancy without you there.  And labor was hell.”

“I'm sorry,” Light whispered.

“Don't be. You're here now, that's what counts.”

“I came for you. In New York. The day you went into labor, I was there.”

“So it _ was _ you! I've thought I was crazy this entire time! Breathing in your scent  and stress pushed me into premature labor. But everyone reviewed the security footage and nobody could spot you in the crowd, so I thought it was some kind of strange phenomena that had to do with giving birth,” L explained. “You flew all the way to New York?”

“Yeah. But I was arrested for attempted terrorism and sent back to Japan. I was only a few feet from you. I knew your water had broken, I could smell it. The drive to be with you and protect you was insanely overwhelming.”

“Oh, Light. That had to be a horrible experience.”

“It was. But never again.  I'll never leave you.”


	13. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is pregnant again

The baby finished his meal and flopped in L's arms, satisfied. L tossed him on his shoulder and burped him as he stood and made his way back to the bed.  Light sat up and received his lover and child in his arms, kissing them both. He laughed when the baby burped, and L laid him down as he quietly fell back asleep, satisfied with his meal.

L crawled in his mates lap, feeling Light's hardness beneath him as he rocked and pressed their chests together.  “I want you,” he whispered onto Light’s lips, his scent somehow becoming stronger as he soaked Light’s shorts with his slick.

“I think your heat is starting…” Light couldn't speak anymore, he found. Instead he was busy freeing L's cock from his shorts and using L's slick as he stroked him.  His other hand made its way beneath L, “Ride my fingers baby. It's so hot.”

L pushed himself onto Light's hand and began bouncing up and down, his slick easily covering his hand and running down Light's arm. L's open mouthed moan was so sexy, Light could feel himself throbbing as L rode those fingers. “So hot, s-so hot,” Light repeated as L pushed deeper and moaned louder. 

Finally, Light was unable to take it. He removed both hands from L and held him as he brought them both to the floor where he pulled the shorts the rest of the way off. “I have to fuck you. I have to do it _now,”_ Light said frantically as he slammed inside that wet heat and began thrusting, clutching L to the point of bruises. L spread his legs and lifted his hips to encourage Light to sink as far inside him as possible, his wet balls smacking against his ass as he pounded away inside.

L tried to stifle his scream so he didn't wake the baby  as he came. Light was close behind,  biting the fresh neck wound again, but gently this time. He licked L all over as his knot grew, breathing heavy and primal in his need. “If you aren't pregnant after tonight, I don't know what to tell you,” Light laughed.

***

Light held L's hand the entire flight back to  Akanastan . Even when the prince fell asleep, Light did not let go. He felt fiercely protective over his Omega, more so than usual. L's scent had changed just that morning and Light was pretty sure he was with child again. L didn't know yet, however. It would probably take missing a heat and a pregnancy test for L to realize it unless Light told him. He wasn’t sure if he should, however. He was only a few weeks along and L could lose the babies and be none the wiser. If he knew about them and lost them it would be a different story. Omega's didn't handle abortion well historically, so Light kept the news to himself for now.

Mello had decided to stay behind in Japan and pursue a relationship with Matt. It was love at first sight, and L and Light both could see they were soulmates. It was obvious. The plan was for them to visit Light and L in  Akanastan once Matt graduated from the police academy. Graduation was only a few short months away, so the friends wouldn’t be separated long.

Upon landing, L knew he had to break the news to prince Henry that they would not be getting married. The media was already in a frenzy over the resurrection of L's supposedly dead mate. While some celebrated the news, others were skeptical the whole thing was made up to bolster the princes ratings. L planned on making a public statement soon, but first, Henry.

“Thank you for meeting me,” L said as the door closed behind him and he faced Henry in the large study.

“Of course. So, I take it from what I've heard on the news that you've got something to tell me?”  Henry was a good looking guy with honey colored hair and brown eyes.  He was polite to a fault and genuinely kind.

“Yes,” L handed Henry his ring back, “I'm terribly sorry. I don't think you would've been happy with me, really. I'm bonded to him, you know.”

“I could've guessed that,” Henry said as he looked over the ring. Placing his hands on L's  shoulders, he kissed his forehead and smiled, “I'm happy for you. I really am. I hope he gives you the life you deserve.”

Breathing deep, “Thank you, Henry.”

Of course they would remain friends and Henry would find a suitable mate. One who wasn’t bonded and could really love him.  Henry could tell L was pregnant again anyway. He wasn’t disappointed though, not really. L was right and he knew it. They would've been unhappy together. “Congratulations,” Henry said as he left.

“Thank you,” L said, thinking he meant it regarding Light, not knowing he was referencing his pregnancy.

***

A month later  L was running around the mansion in  Akanastan with a positive pregnancy test, Light laughing as he watched. “You’re going to be a big brother!” He told their son.

“Yay!” Baby Light cheered , clapping his hands as his father held him.

A doctor visit would reveal twins, and the expectant parents just looked at each other. “Oh, shit,” L laughed.  Their little family was about to get a whole lot bigger. 

With Light around this time, L felt driven to do all the normal things an expecting Omega did.  He found himself nesting a lot, hoarding pillows and blankets and anything that smelled particularly strong of Light. “My dirty gym clothes? Really? ” Light said as he picked the laundry out of the bed.

“At least let me keep one shirt!” L pleaded as he snatched a dirty  shirt from Light's hands.

Light laughed and snuggled with his Omega after putting the laundry back where it belonged. “How are the 3 of you feeling today?”

“I feel like a whale and they feel like running a marathon,” L complained.

“You're no whale. You're stunning. Here, let me rub your feet,” Light said as he reached for L's swollen ankles.

“You’re the best Alpha ever,” L yawned as he relaxed into the massage. Light was so good to him. L woke up with midnight cravings most nights, and Light never complained about getting him ice cream tubs or cookies and he never said anything about the crumbs in the bed either. Despite significant weight gain, Light never said or did anything to make L feel anything less than sexy and attractive to him.

“I'm never going to lose all this weight,” L complained, naked and staring in the  bathroom mirror . He'd just peed for probably the tenth time that day.

“You might not, but so what? Your body is _amazing,”_ Light said as he kissed him, hands roaming every inch of stretch mark covered fat rolls. Light loved it all.

“I don't know what I would do without you,” L smiled as he closed his eyes and relished  in the loving touch.

They were sadly interrupted by a knock at the door. Light was the only one wearing any clothes, so he answered the door. It was a servant there to tell them to meet  Quillish in the conference room. Light thanked him and shut the door. “Time to get dressed, L. I think your father has solved the case.”

L was already pulling on sweatpants and a hoodie, struggling to get it over his belly. “ Good. My money is on  Aizawa . The guy is swine.”

Light giggled a bit but knew his husband had excellent instincts. Lacing their fingers together, Light held the door open as they walked out. L was doing more of a waddle now, which Light loved, but knew it meant he was uncomfortable and almost ready to give birth.

Quillish was sitting with their head of security, smug smile on his face as he sipped coffee.  L was green with envy, being unable to enjoy the copious amounts of coffee he used to. He and Light sat in the comfortable leather chairs and waited for L's father to speak.

“ After a long and thorough investigation, I'm happy to say  Aizawa has been arrested,”  Quillish stated. “ Apparently he was benefiting from the government programs as well, stealing money and taking 'donations’ that he pocketed. ”

“What scum,” L growled out. He was so glad  Aizawa wouldn't be around when his pups came.

“What now?” Light asked.

“We have a statement for L to look over before releasing it to the public. Then  Aizawa goes to prison.”

“Good. What's the statement?” L asked.  Quillish slid a paper over to him and it didn't take long for L to approve it. “How's it going with the council?”

“Slow, but such is politics. I do believe we will have the majority vote,”  Quillish explained.

Light squeezed L's hand. That meant that even though he was a foreigner, he and L could rule together. It would be a dream come true. 


	14. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Mello visit. L goes into labor

L was beside himself with excitement. Mello and Matt were flying in. It was contagious, because like Light was just as excited despite not knowing exactly what was going on. Light simply smiled and shook his head. His Omega was adorable , waddling about with his large belly that no shirt would fit all the way over. 

It was important that there was an abundance of chocolate for Mello, and that the guest suite was just so.  He pestered the kitchen staff incessantly about menu options available they should serve. Finally, Light retrieved his mate, “Why don't you get off your feet, L? You've been going at it all day.”

“Yes, I suppose you're right.”  L knew his feet had to be incredibly swollen by now.

Even though Light wasn't at all tired, he never strayed far from his Omega's side. The further along in his pregnancy L got, the stronger Light’s drive to be near and protect. He settled for watching TV as L snoozed, wrapped up in one of Light's dirty shirts. Little Light was good about playing quietly on the floor with his toys while Daddy slept. He really was the best kid his parents could ask for.

Mello finally arrived in all his exuberance and splendor.  L raced outside as fast as his very pregnant body would allow him. He stopped short of throwing his arms around Mello and instead gasped. “ Is that a _ baby bump  _ I spy!?”

Mello pressed his hands on either side of his shirt and turned to the side to show off his bump. “it sure is!”

“ Congratulations!” L said as he hugged his friend.

Light had wandered outside by this time and extended a hand to Matt, “ Congrats, man.”

“Thanks, Light.”

They all made their way inside where Mello couldn't believe how much the baby had grown. Light showed them to their room and L sat for a bit and rested. Once their guests were settled, it was dinner time. Both Mello and L could have eaten anyone out of house and home, the others simply smiling politely as the pregnant Omega’s went back for seconds and thirds. They demolished dessert, L even trying to con Light out of his piece of chocolate mousse cake.

The rest of the trip was spent sight-seeing, showing Matt all the cool places to go since this was his first visit. L was bombarded by his subjects, but ever gracious to them. After all, they were mostly for he and Light’s relationship, and their opinion mattered. The public opinion often swayed votes in the senate. L’s security team did a great job keeping onlookers at bay, but Light couldn’t help but steal a kiss in front of the cameras.

Eventually, Mello and Matt’s time came to an end and they returned to Japan. L and Light promised to visit them for the holidays. L couldn’t stand being separated from his best friend for long. He’d tried talking them into moving to  Akanastan , but their home was in Japan. Maybe one day he’d convince them.

***

When L went into labor, he buried himself in their bed. Light wanted to laugh at his mates dramatics, but didn't want to die for doing so. “Baby, the doctor is here. Can he come in?”

“No. I don't need him. Turn off the lights,” L's muffled voice demanded from somewhere in the bed.

Light did so, knowing it was only normal for an Omega to want a dark, quiet place to give birth.  Light had run a bath in case L wanted to get in the water. He was ready for anything. The doctor waited patiently outside the door, knowing L would most likely refuse his services unless something went wrong. 

L's head popped up suddenly, sheet dressed comically over it. “Rub my back, Light!  Ooooohhhh God! They're coming! They're  cooooomiiiiing !”

Trying desperately to be helpful, Light lifted the sheets to expose L's backside and began rubbing him. Blood tinged slick leaked from L as his hole expanded and contracted. This was all normal, Light reminded himself. He swallowed his panic and prepared to help his mate bring their pups into the world for the first time. “Is this alright?” Light asked as he massaged L.

“Yes, thank you,” L panted as the contractions stopped for a moment so he could breathe. “I need you Light. I need you.”

Climbing under the covers next to L, they held each other as the next contraction hit, L burying his face in Light's chest as they held hands and L screamed. L started crying, and Light didn't know what to do, “Is something wrong? Do we need the doctor?”

“No, none of that,” L whispered, sweat matted hair covering his silver eyes, “ I'm just so glad you're here and I'm so glad we're not in a damn hospital.”

“Me too,” Light said, kissing salty lips, “I wouldn't miss this for the world.” That was true. Light was excited to meet their children. Turned out Light loved being a father, and he planned on asking L to marry him after the twins came. He probably should've married L _ before _ they had three kids together, but better late than never. 

“Mmm,” L winced and pressed his lips together as a wave of pain came over him. “ The contractions are getting closer together now. ” He breathed through it the best he could, clinging to Light with all  his might.

If Light’s presence was supposed to _ help _ with the pain, he didn't want to know what it would have been like without him there.  He wished there was more he could do, but aside from accepting drugs, L would have to endure.  He wanted a natural birth and he was certainly getting it.

“I love you so much, L. You amaze me,” Light whispered as he brushed the hair from L's face.

“I love you tooooo aahhhh! I think it's time to push!” L's whole body seemed to seize and Light sat up and threw the covers off of them. Now able to better see what was going on, he placed himself between L's legs.

“Holy shit, L! I see it! I see the first baby!” Light was shaking as he readied himself.

“ Aaahhhh !!!!” L screamed and pushed, and the first baby popped out and into Light's arms , blood and slick coating him and the bed .

“Holy shit!” Light was so overwhelmed that he forgot about the second baby until L started screaming and pushing again. “I see the head! ”

“I don't know if I can do this,” L was exhausted and in incredible pain. He wanted to push but felt like he couldn't.

“You can. You're the most amazing Omega in the world, L. You can do anything.”

L quieted and concentrated on giving one final push. He needed it to be enough to get the last baby out because he certainly did not have it in him to push again. Thankfully, it was enough and the baby cried, Light cried, and L cried as their twins were delivered into the world. 

“Can I let the doctor in?” Light asked. He was covered in blood and felt disgusting as he sat between L's legs, holding the babies . 

L giggled tiredly at him, “Yes.”

“You can come in now!”  Light called from his place on the bed. The door opened and the doctor entered with his assistant and equipment in tow. He was quiet as he took the babies , cut the  umbellical cord, and cleaned them up.

Light excused himself to the bathroom to change clothes and wash up. When he returned, the soiled linens had been removed from the bed and L was breast feeding both babies. He stood in silence for a moment and took in the sight. Watching L care for their children like this was always his favorite thing.

“May I?” Light asked as he approached the bed. L nodded. Light slid onto the bed and L passed him one of the babies. She had pale skin and dark hair like her sister. They were both the spitting image of L.  “She's beautiful.”

“What have you decided to name them?” the doctor asked as he filled out the birth certificates.

“Emily and Olivia,” L said. 

“Which one do I have?” Light asked.

“Emily,” L smiled. Light was such a good father. He was protective and attentive, loving and gentle. For every Alpha out there who was helpful to his mate, ten were not. L knew he was one of the lucky ones. “I'm pretty tired, Light. I think I'll take a nap.”

“Of course,” Light leaned down and kissed L's face as he accepted the second baby. Emily had fallen asleep, so he set her snuggly between his legs while he gently rocked Olivia. L was out and softly snoring within seconds. Light smiled down at his family. “Oh, doctor? Do you mind telling Light’s sitter that he can come meet his sister's now?”

The doctor nodded, “Of course,” he said as he and his assistant exited the room.

Little Light was so excited to meet his  sisters . He'd been busy coloring pictures to give them as gifts.  Light was a little over two years old now and was every bit of his father Light’s little doppelganger.  He skipped and sang on his way toward his parents room, and Light heard him coming before he ever saw him. 

When the  door opened, Light smiled, “Come sit on the bed with me.”

Little Light ran over as the babysitter excused herself. Light laughed at his son as he scrambled onto the bed. “ W oah !” he said as he marveled at the tiny twins all bundled up and sleeping.

“Do you want to hold one of them?” Light asked.

“Yeah!”

“Alright,” Light leaned over and placed Olivia in his arms, showing him what to do.

“She's so pretty, dad,” Little Light whispered as he stared at her, trying to be very careful. She looked so delicate to him. “I love her so much.”

Light thought his heart would burst.  His son would make a fine Alpha one day, if that's what he was. He showed some signs of it.  There was no telling what Emily and Olivia were, but no matter what their lot in life, they'd be loved and cherished.  The family of  five all snuggled together on the large bed and slept, the events of the day wearing on them.  Light knew they'd need to hire a full time nanny, but that could wait. Everything could wait as he pulled L into his arms and watched his three children sleep together,  little Light naturally taking a position of protection  where he lay.  _ Yup, he's an Alpha like me. Of course he is,  _ Light thought. He knew he could count on his son to watch over his sisters.  That's what he was made for.


	15. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light pops the question and we conclude this fun little story

A few days postpartum,  the babies and little Light were napping  _ finally.  _ L limped back into their bedroom, still sore as hell from giving birth. He glanced into the bathroom to catch the flicker of candle light . Curious, he waddled his fat butt into the bathroom to see Light had drawn him quite a romantic bath. “What’s this?”

“I thought a nice Epsom salt bath with lavender and chamomile would soothe your aching body,” Light said as he turned and grabbed two champagne flutes, “Don't worry, it's sparkling grape juice. I know you don't want to drink while you're breast feeding.”

“This is wonderful,” L smiled, leaning in for a kiss. He sipped his drink and set it on the vanity so he could undress. The water felt perfect and hot and smelled so good. 

Light handed him back his drink and knelt by the tub. “L, you're the love of my life, my soulmate. I couldn't live without you and I love the family we’re growing together.”

L simply took in his lovers beautiful face.  _ Where is this coming from?  _ “I love you too.”

“ L,” Light said as he took the glass from L's left hand and set it aside as he held the hand. With his other hand, Light presented a stunning solitaire diamond ring and slid it onto L's finger. “Tell me you'll marry me, L.”

L admired the ring, smiling wide, “Of course I will, Light. I've been hoping you'd ask sometime before we wound up with ten children  out of wedlock.”

“Hey, I might be a little slow to the game but I'm catching on,” Light laughed.

“Just kiss me you fool.”

***

In the months that followed, a very exhausted  Light and L interviewed many Omega's for the position of nanny to their children. This Omega had to be _ perfect.  _ They needed to have experience with children,  lots of energy, and obviously a clean background check.  They'd narrowed it down significantly, finally settling on a young Omega in her twenties named Alexus. She settled in with the family perfectly and proved to be a huge help. They gave her a cottage on the estate to live in so she was never far away.

Alexus hit it off with little Light immediately,  him proudly claiming they were best friends. It seemed he didn't understand the concept that she was being paid to hang out with him.  They spent the majority of warmer days outside playing all sorts of games and in the cooler months they read stories by the fireplace and drank hot cocoa.

“Lexi?” Light asked as he inspected her hand, “Why is your skin a different color from me? I wish it were the same.”

She laughed, “If we were the same color then  I wouldn’t be me anymore, I’d be somebody else.”

“Oh.  Nevermind then. I like you just how you are,” he said as he snuggled against her, enjoying their story time.

***

L had never been more thankful for  Alexus' help as he was this morning.  The twins were 6 months old, Light was nearly 3, and L found himself crying on the bathroom floor,  dreading breaking the news to Light that he was pregnant _ again.  _ They were supposed to stop having children after the twins . The twins had _ just _ started sleeping through the night . L was supposed to get fit so he looked presentable on their wedding day.  Now none of that was going to happen. He sobbed face down on the floor, clutching the positive test in his hand.

“L?” Light had sensed L was upset through their bond and came to find him. “Uh, are you ok?”

L turned red, watery eyes up to Light. “ No.”

Light sat on the floor next to him, “What's wrong?”

L couldn't say it. He simply handed the test to Light and resumed his crying fit. When Light burst into laughter, L wiped his nose on  his sleeve and looked at his  fiance in confusion. “ You’re not mad?”

“Of course not! L, I _ love _ making babies with you. The only reason I agreed to stop with you is because right now things are insane. But if I'm being honest, I'm really excited about this.”

Now L was crying for a whole different reason, and Light laughed again as he pulled his Omega into his chest. Hormones were a whole different beast, but Light didn't mind. Pregnant L had a certain smell to him that was impossible to pinpoint but wholly wonderful. He always looked so beautiful with his round stomach and plump breasts. Every stretch mark told a story. Light loved it all and couldn't wait to see L glow in his pregnancy. He was the most beautiful Omega on the planet according to Light, especially when he was with child, giving birth, or breast feeding. Light couldn't wait to experience it all again, and he hoped it wasn't the last time. He hoped there were at least a few more accidental pregnancies in their future mixed in with the on purpose ones.

L's tears stopped and he began kissing Light. Then he climbed Light and pushed him down onto the floor. Another upside to pregnancy hormones was that they made L horny as fuck.  Of course, Light didn't complain a bit as L undid his pants and  stroked his cock to life before sitting on it.  “Mm, fuck, L,” Light hissed as his  mate bounced and rocked. The smell of slick filled the air and Light could feel it dripping down his balls and ass. “Yes, ride my cock. So hot,” Light mumbled, slapping L's ass and getting a laugh out of him. 

“I love your cock,” L panted.

“Are you a whore for it? Are you my little slut?”

“Yes! Oh God yes! I'm a fucking whore!” L stroked his own cock as he fucked his husband,  the filthy words adding to the passion.  “I'm coming!” L cried out as he spurted his release all over Light.  He froze for a moment, and Light lifted him up a little and began fucking up into L frantically.

“Ah, I'm coming too,” he panted as his hips thrust faster and faster, the wet smacking of slick and skin a beautiful sound to their ears.  Light  thr us t ed a few more times, then let L sit all the way back down as his knot grew.  “ H oly shit, L. That was great.”

L panted, beads of sweat glistening against his white skin.  He never looked more gorgeous to Light, who wasn’t done fucking him yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Stay on the look out for part two!


End file.
